A Dreamer's Dream
by Tegasus
Summary: Another chapter uploaded and previous chapters revised and named! Read and enjoy!
1. A Mission Begun and Ariana

Hello and welcome to my fanfic! I really hope you like this little story   
that I've started writing. Please, write a short responce after you've read  
my story. I'd like to hear what you thought about it. Thank you much!  
  
Now, for the important stuff. I've decided to use the Japanese names   
for the Outers and the American names for everyone else.   
I want to thank Raine, Amanda, Cat, and Tracy (dkineptune) for   
reading my story and helping edit it. I love you all!   
  
  
Disclaimers- I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. Please   
don't sue me... I'm only a poor college student. All other characters   
are mine. If you want to borrow them, please ask.  
  
Thoughts-   
  
Author's Note: Just to let the people who haven't read the manga   
(origional comic book version), The planetary Guardians and the   
planetary Senshi, although connected, are two different powers.   
The Guardians are usually tied to a specific place. Enjoy my story!  
  
A Dreamer's Dream  
by Tegasus  
  
Prologue-A Mission Begun  
  
Sailor Dream Maker watched in her mirror as the Sailor Senshi  
from the planet of Earth turned into balls of light and raced back to  
their home. She sighed watching them return to their lives, happy to   
be together. I wish I could have that happiness, just for a little   
while. But I am Sailor Dream Maker, I create dreams so that the other   
senshi can be happy. The image disappeared and Dream Maker was left   
looking at her reflection. A petite blond girl with two small braids   
framing her face and silver-blue eyes stared back at her. She glanced   
at Guardian Cosmos. "Why couldn't I let Sailor Moon and the others see   
me?"  
  
"You are the Dreamer. It is not yet time for you and the   
Eternal Protector to see each other."  
  
"You mean for her to see me," Dream Maker stated bitterly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Dream Maker started to call back the image, but stopped, sighed   
again, and turned away from the Dream Mirror. She didn't want to see   
their happiness anymore. It hurt too much. The lights of the Galaxy   
Cauldron swirled around her, but she didn't notice them. She had   
watched the lights for so long, they no longer held any wonder for   
her.   
  
Guardian Cosmos studied the young soldier in front of her.   
"You are a lot like Sailor Pluto you know. You are both guardians   
of great power, yet you would forsake it all to fight by her side."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Guardian Cosmos chuckled sadly. "I know you're lonely, but   
you must be patience. The time will come soon enough for you to   
fight."  
  
Dream Maker glanced sharply at the Guardian. "What do you   
mean? Is Chaos...?"  
  
"No, of course not. You know that. You have been in this place   
longer that I have. You would have felt its precise long before I   
could."  
  
"Yes, I guess you're right," Dream Maker sighed. "But what did   
you mean I would be fighting soon enough? Did Sailor Cosmos tell you something?"  
  
Guardian Cosmos looked away. "No, it's just this feeling I have,   
like you're going to be going away."  
  
"Going away?" Dream Maker snorted. "Where would I go? Even if I   
wanted to, I couldn't leave the Cauldron. I have to stay here and   
weave the dreams. Not even Sailor Cosmos could get the Cauldron to   
agree to let me leave."  
  
"That's not EXACTLY what happened."  
  
* Flash back *  
  
A voice booms, "Only stars may enter this place!"  
  
"I am a star," Sailor Cosmos cries. "I carry a star seed within   
me. I am Sailor Cosmos, protector of the Galaxy."  
  
"Why do you enter this place?"  
  
"I need your help, Galaxy Cauldron. My loved ones are dying and   
I don't know how to help them. I've tried everything, but I still   
can't help them. I don't even know what's wrong with them."  
  
"Their dreams are being eaten. Without them, your loved ones   
have no will to live."  
  
"Isn't there anything I can do?"  
  
"No. Only the Dreamer can save your friends now."  
  
"Where can I find the Dreamer?"  
  
"She is here. "  
  
The lights of the Cauldron shimmer and Cosmos sees a young   
girl in a blue and silver sailor senshi fuka sitting before a large   
mirror. The lights shimmer again and the girl disappears.   
  
"What must I do to get her help?"  
  
"For Sailor Dream Maker to help your friends, she must leave   
this place. If she does that, there will be no one to guard the   
Cauldron. That must not happen."  
  
"If there was someone else here to guard the Galaxy Cauldron,   
could she leave?"  
  
"Yes, but Sailor Cosmos, neither you or any of your friends   
may stay."  
  
"No, my friends need me and I need them. I would not ask them   
to make that sacrifice." She thinks for a moment. "Is there any   
creature who could remain here?"  
  
"Yes. Guardian Cosmos."  
  
* End flashback *  
  
"So, I'm the reason you're here?"  
  
"Yes. With me here, you can help the Sailor Senshi on Earth."   
She pauses for a moment. "Eternal Sailor Mercury was one of the last   
to lose her dreams. Before she lost all of them, she was able to   
tell Sailor Cosmos about the only solution that her computers were   
able to come up with. She believed that a weakening of the PAST   
Sailor Senshi's belief in their dreams was what was allowing the   
Enemy to defeat them now."  
  
"I can't let that happen. What do I need to do?"  
  
"It will not be an easy task. You must convince the Senshi   
that their dreams are worth going for. If you can't, then Sailor   
Cosmos and her Senshi are doomed. You must travel to Earth and help   
the Senshi. After that, it's up to you."  
  
"Then I'd better get going." She looks at Guardian Cosmos.   
"Will you be all right here?"  
  
"Yes, but remember, as long as you're away form the Cauldron,   
no new dreams can be born. Hurry back as soon as you can."  
  
"I will. I promise." Sailor Dream Maker turns to look at the   
Dream Mirror. Concentrating, she slowly transforms it into a compact.   
She looks at it for a moment before putting it away. Next she reaches   
for her Dream Scepter, the symbol of who she is, much the same way   
Sailor Pluto's Garnet Rod and Sailor Moon's scepters are. "I'm ready   
now."  
  
"All right. Remember, the Senshi don't know who you are. It   
might be better if they didn't find out right away."  
  
"I understand. I'll create another identity for myself and   
register myself at their high school. Good-bye Cosmos. I'll be back   
soon." With that, she disappeared.  
  
"Good-bye Dream Maker. Come back safe."  
  
  
  
Chapter 1-Ariana  
  
Serena and Mina were running all out trying to get to school   
on time, again. They both sighed in relief as they slid into their   
chairs just as the bell rang. Their teacher looked at them and shook   
her head.   
  
"Good morning class."  
  
"Good morning Miss Coren."  
  
"Class, this morning we are welcoming a new student. Her name   
is Ariana Whitecliff and she just moved here from America. Ariana?"   
A petite blond girl with gray-blue eyes stepped forward. She was   
very pretty. "Now, who would be willing to show Ariana around the   
school?" There were some giggles as every male hand in the room   
shot up. A few disappeared when their girlfriends hit them over the   
head with a book.   
  
"Amy," Miss Coren sighed, "would you mind?"  
  
"No Miss Coren."  
  
"Good. Ariana, why don't you take the seat next to Amy."   
Ariana walked over and sat down, still blushing a little from all   
the attention. Amy glanced over and seeing that the new girl hadn't   
gotten her books yet, offered to share hers. Ariana smiled her   
thanks and leaned over to read as the teacher started talking.  
  
As usual, Serena wasn't listening to Miss Coren. But, instead   
of daydreaming about Darian, she was thinking about the new girl.   
Glancing over at Mina and Lita, she saw that they were also watching   
the new girl. There's something about her that seems familiar,   
she thought. Like I know her, but at the same time, we've never   
met... That's weird. Where did that thought come from?   
  
"Serena, are you paying attention?"  
  
"Huh? What? Oh, yes, I'm paying attention."  
  
"Good. Then tell us, Serena. What was unusual about the   
reading last night?"  
  
"Uh, it was short?"  
  
Miss Coren sighed. "Did you even read the assignment last   
night, Serena?"  
  
"Well... no."  
  
"I thought not. Serena, please meet with me after class.   
Now class, please turn to page 312. Melvin, can you answer my   
question?"  
  
"Of course Miss Coren. The essay is unusual in that..." Serena   
stopped listening. Trust Melvin to be the teacher's pet in high   
school too. Doesn't he ever get tired of it? Serena glanced over   
at the new girl again. Maybe she has something to do with that   
weird fire reading that Raye did last week. I'll ask the scouts   
today. We're supposed to meet at the Temple anyway.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey Serena, what did Miss Coren want to talk to you about?   
Did you get detention again?"  
  
Serena glared at Mina as they started walking to the Temple.   
"No, she assigned me extra homework. Can you believe that?"  
  
"It could have been worse, Serena," Lita pointed out, "she   
could have given you detention again."  
  
"I know, I know," Serena pouted. "But it's still not fair."  
  
The other girls laughed and started talking about their day.   
Serena was quiet for most of the walk. She was still thinking about   
Ariana, when Mina asked Amy about the new girl. "She seems nice   
enough, although she's a little quiet. But that may just be because   
she's new here and unsure how to act."  
  
"Do you think she might have had something to do with Raye's   
fire reading last week?" The other girls stopped and looked at her   
in surprise, but didn't answer.   
  
"Who might have had something to do with Raye's reading?" The   
four girls jumped, none of them had noticed Setsuna and Hotaru   
walking up behind them.  
  
"Setsuna, Hotaru. Do you have to sneak up on people like that?"   
Mina asked.   
  
Setsuna just smiled, while Hotaru repeated   
her question. "Who might have had something to do with the fire   
reading?"  
  
"This new girl in school," Lita answered. "She just started   
today."  
  
Hotaru looked over at Serena puzzled. "Why would you think it   
had anything to do with the new girl. An enemy wouldn't have shown   
its face in such an open manner. It would have just attacked."  
  
It was Amy who answered her. "We don't know that for sure. If   
she's a new enemy, and we don't know that for sure, she may be   
trying a new tactic. Also, we can't forget that she might also be a   
normal girl who had the misfortune to show up at a bad time."  
  
"A bad time," Lita chuckled. "That's an understatement if I've   
ever heard one, Amy. With the attack on the mall yesterday, we know   
that there is a new enemy in town. If this new girl is the enemy,   
then she's made a major mistake. If she's not, then she's just moved   
here at a REALLY bad time."   
  
The other girls were nodding their agreement when Setsuna   
spoke up. "I think we should discuss this with the others. Raye may   
have learned something more from the Sacred Fire that could be of   
use. We should talk to her and the other scouts before we go any   
further."  
  
"Setsuna's right, guys. We can't do anything without more   
information." Serena looked at each of her friends. "If she's the   
enemy, we'll destroy her, and if he's not, we'll protect her just   
as we would any other. All right? Now, let's get going. Raye's going   
to kill us if we're too late."  
  
The other girls laughed and started once more to the Cherry   
Hill Temple. None of them noticed the figure watching them from the   
shadows.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So, you haven't been able to read anything in the fire?   
That's really weird, Raye."  
  
"Tell me about it. I've never had this problem before." Raye   
glanced at Amy. "Grandpa says that there's nothing wrong with the   
fire, and he can't find anything that would be blocking me. It's   
almost as if... "  
  
"As if the source has dried up?"  
  
Raye looked at Michiru in surprise. "Yes, that's exactly it.   
How did you know?"  
  
Michiru looked away. "The same thing's happened to me. I   
haven't been able to write any new music or paint anything, since   
just after your last reading. Everyone else I've asked has had the   
same problem. We can play anything already written, but none of us   
can create anything new."  
  
Setsuna spoke up, "Come to think of it, no one has discovered   
anything new at the observatory either."   
  
Amy glanced up from her computer. "Are you sure, Setsuna?" At   
her nod, Amy continued. "Anything else strange that's happened in   
the past week?" Everyone started talking at once, relating the   
experiences that they had encountered that week. Only Hotaru   
noticed the look that Serena and Darian gave each other.   
  
"What is it you two?" she asked them. "What do you know?" The   
others stopped talking in surprise and looked first at Hotaru, then   
at Serena and Darian. Mina was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Guys?"  
  
Serena and Darian looked at each other again before Darian   
sighed. "I think you had better tell them, Serena."  
  
"All right." Serena looked down unhappily, "Do you guys   
remember that assignment we had a few months ago, where we had to   
write about our dreams every night?"  
  
"Sure." Lita answered. "It was the only assignment I've ever   
seen YOU get a 100 on." The other girls laughed, but for once,   
Serena did nothing but nod.   
  
"That's the one. Anyway, I didn't stop when the assignment   
ended." Serena now had everyone's undivided attention. "I kept   
writing. Mainly because I wanted to see if some of the dreams I'd   
been having, had any connection to what was going on at the time."  
  
Amy asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Did they?"  
  
"Yes, but that's not the point." Sensing Serena's growing   
uneasiness, Darian put his arm around her and held her. Serena smiled   
her thanks at him before continuing. "The night that Raye had that   
strange reading, I had a really weird dream. I was back at the   
Cauldron, only I wasn't alone."  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Welcome Eternal Guardian."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"A friend."  
  
"Let me see you." A shadowy figure appeared in the mists. The   
figure appeared to be wearing a Sailor Senshi fuka, but it was hard   
to tell for sure. "What do you want?"  
  
"To help you, Guardian. The path you must walk is very   
dangerous. It will be harder for you to win the war if you lose the   
coming battle."  
  
"What coming battle?" The figure is silent. "Answer me! What   
do you mean the coming battle? We defeated Galaxia and Chaos. What   
more must we do?" The figure starts to fade as the lights in the   
Cauldron began to brighten and swirl faster. "Wait! What more must   
I do?"  
  
"Dream."   
  
* End Flashback *  
  
"And that's when I woke up. I haven't had another dream since."  
  
"That's really weird," Raye said after she was done. "Come to   
think of it, I haven't had any dreams since that night either."  
  
"Neither have I," Mina said quietly. "I wonder what this   
means?"  
  
Haruka spoke up for the first time. "I don't know. But we   
should be extra careful. We don't know what the Enemy is up to yet.   
This may be a part of it's plan." Everyone nodded.  
  
"What about the new girl?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Watch her for now." Haruka answered. "If she's the enemy,   
she'll show her hand soon enough."  
  
Michiru looked at Haruka and replied softly, "Hopefully, before   
it's too late."   
  
  
  
Well, that's it for now. I hope you liked it! PLEASE R/R! Thanks,  
  
Tegasus 


	2. Changing Appearances

Ok, first thing I want to say, is thank you to Storm Bringer and SDM for  
actually takig the time to review my story. Come on, people! Review!  
Don't make me start threatening you!  
  
Disclaimers: I did not create any of the Sailor Moon characters. A very   
talented person named Naoko Takeuchi did. And for that we are all   
eternally grateful. All other characters are mine. If you want to use   
them, please ask first. ^_^  
  
Thoughts-   
  
A Dreamer's Dream  
By Tegasus  
  
  
Chapter 2-Changing Appearances  
  
[One week later]  
  
"Has anyone else noticed how everyone has been acting really weird   
the past few days?" Lita asked. Amy and Mina nodded. "And these monsters.  
They've been so hard to beat. Sometimes they seem to be almost   
indestructible."  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"We have got to get rid of this thing!" Uranus shouted. She was   
limping and still bleeding from the chain saw she hadn't been able to   
dodge earlier. The monster had been juggling them.  
  
"How?" Mars demanded. "Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Pluto, and   
Mercury are still unconscious from that exploding balloon. And Jupiter,  
Neptune, and Venus can barely move let alone fight."   
  
Today's monster had taken the form of a killer clown. It seemed   
to be able to anticipate their every move. "I so hate clowns. Take this   
paint head. Mars Flame Sniper!" Before the attack reached the monster,   
it pulled out a spritzer bottle. A strange liquid shot out of the tip   
and collided with the flame arrow. The liquid then ignited and roared   
towards Mars.  
  
"Silence Wall!" Saturn knocked Mars out of the way and deflected   
the burning liquid with her invisible shield. But holding the attack   
at bay proved too much for the dark haired girl and she slumped to the   
ground in exhaustion.  
  
Mars looked up in horror from where Saturn had   
pushed her. The monster was readying another attack. "Saturn! Look out!"   
Mars saw Uranus' terror filled eyes. They both knew that neither of them   
would be able to reach Saturn in time. "NO!"  
  
"Dream Bubbles... Encase!" Suddenly a slivery blue bubble formed   
around Saturn and deflected the attack. For the first time since the   
battle had begun, the killer clown looked surprised. It thought it had   
taken care of all the senshi. "The nose, Uranus, attack the nose. That's   
its weak point."  
  
"Right." Ignoring her wounded leg, Uranus jumped up and pulled out   
her talisman. "Space Sword Blaster!" A blade of light leapt from the   
sword and sliced the puffy, red nose off of the killer clown's twisted   
face. The monster exploded in a shower of light and dust. "Dusted!"  
  
Mars got up and stumbled over to check on Saturn. Seeing that she   
was all right, if a little tired, Mars looked around to try to find   
their benefactor. She noticed a slight movement out of the corner of   
her eye. Turning, Mars saw a blond girl in a blue and silver senshi   
fuku disappearing into the shadows. Was she the one who helped us?   
I wonder who she is? Mars sighed and turned back to help the others.   
I really wish I could read the fire right now.   
  
* End Flashback *  
  
They paused for a moment before continuing on. "There's nothing we   
can do about that now." Amy told them. "But I'm really starting to get   
worried about Serena. She's been acting really strange. Luna told me   
that she actually heard Serena saying that she didn't want to go to the   
movies with Darian. Luna says that their not having a fight, but... It's   
like Serena's spirit of fun has disappeared."  
  
"That IS weird, Amy. She's not sick, is she?" Mina asked.  
  
"No, at least, I don't think so."  
  
"Where IS Serena anyway?" Lita asked Amy. "She disappeared right   
after school."  
  
"Oh, Darian came and picked her up. He said he wanted to take her  
somewhere special. I think he's worried about her too." The girls had   
walked in silence for a little while, when Lita noticed the new girl,   
Ariana, walking towards them.  
  
"Hey. Wasn't Ariana absent today? Wonder where she's going?"  
  
"I don't know," Mina answered. "Let's follow her and find out."   
The girls ducked out of sight as Ariana walked past. The blond girl   
didn't seem to have noticed them, but they didn't want to take any   
chances. The three waited until Ariana was well ahead of them before   
they split up and started following her.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Of all the places she could have gone, Lita never expected her to   
go to the Crown Video Game Parlor. She was even more surprised when   
Andrew greeted the girl like an old friend. "Hey Ari, how are you?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Well, you don't sound fine, what's wrong?"  
  
The girl was silent for a moment before answering. "You were wrong  
Andrew."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The people here aren't nice at all. All they do is watch me, like  
they're waiting for me to turn into a three headed monster. Maybe I   
should just go back home." Lita heard the girl sigh sadly.  
  
"Come on Ari, you don't mean that. Just give them a little more   
time. The people here really are nice, once you get to know them." Andrew  
reached over and squeezed her shoulder. "Just give them a chance."  
  
The girl glanced up at Andrew before looking down again. "OK. I   
guess it wouldn't kill me to stay a little longer."  
  
"That's the spirit." They both looked up as Amy walked in. What   
does she think she's doing?!? "Hey Amy. How's it going?"  
  
"Just fine Andrew, thanks." Amy turned to the other girl. "Hi   
Ariana."  
  
"Hi."  
  
Amy stared at the floor for a moment, "I wanted to apologize to   
you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being so rude. You're new here, and I haven't even come up   
and talked to you after that first day."  
  
Ari blushed and stared at the floor. "It's OK. I've sort of gotten   
used to it."  
  
Now it was Amy's turn to blush and look down. "Let me make it up   
to you. I was going to meet some friends here, and then we were going   
to go to the park and have a picnic. Why don't you join us."  
  
"Oh, I couldn't. Besides, your friends probably wouldn't want me   
tagging along anyway."  
  
"They won't mind. They know what it's like to be left out too.   
Please come."  
  
"Are you sure that they won't mind?"  
  
"Of course not." Lita watched as Mina walked in the door. "Hey   
Mina, you don't mind if Ariana joins us, do you?" You too, Mina?   
  
"Course not. In fact, I was just about to ask her that myself."   
Sure you were. Mina turned to Amy. "I wonder what's keeping Lita?   
She should have been here by now. If we're too late, Raye'll kill us!"  
  
Oh well, might as well go in. I guess we HAVE been sort of mean   
to her... "Hi guys, ready to go?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Boy, those guys are going to get it, Raye thought.   
They're late! Serena, I can understand, but the others... Oh, here   
they come now. Who's that with them? It can't be Serena, the hair's   
wrong. Hmm. "It's about time you guys got here. Any longer, and the   
food might have spoiled." Amy, Mina, and Lita laughed at that. "So,   
who's your friend?"  
  
Amy made the introductions. "Raye, this is Ariana. Ari, Raye."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Raye."  
  
"Likewise." So this is the new girl that the others were talking  
about. Raye turned to look at the other girls. "Hey, Amy, Mina, could   
you guys start unpacking lunch? There's something I have to talk to Lita  
about." She turned back to Ari with a slight smile. "Would you excuse   
us a moment, there's something I have to talk to Lita about real quick."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks, we'll just be a moment." Raye grabbed hold of Lita's arm   
and dragged her among some trees, out of ear shot.  
  
"What is it, Raye? Is about us bringing Ari?"  
  
"Sort of. She's the new girl you guys were talking about the other   
day?"  
  
"Ya. Why? Do you sense something from her?" The sailors had learned   
long ago, to trust Raye's feelings.  
  
"I don't know. I don't sense anything evil about her, but I do   
sense something. I think she's hiding something. What, I can't be sure.   
Damn it! I really wish I could do fire readings right now."  
  
Lita put her hand on Raye's shoulder. "Don't worry about it too   
much Raye. There's nothing we can do about it right now, so let's just   
enjoy the day." She looked over at Raye and grinned. "Besides, I didn't   
get up early and help you cook all this food, just to let it go to waste.   
So, let's go eat." Raye laughed and they both started walking back to   
the others. Suddenly, the two warriors heard a high pitched, terror   
filled scream. Without a moment's pause, both girls took off running,   
reaching for their transformation pens. The scream had come from the   
picnic site.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Ari hadn't really believed it when Amy had come up and invited   
her to the picnic. She was positive that the senshi thought that she   
was the enemy. I would have in their position. Well, I've been wrong  
before... No. They were watching me like they would an enemy. I wonder   
what changed their minds?   
  
Ari glanced up as Mina called to her. "Hey Ari, you going to help   
us or what? This stuff isn't going to get set out by itself." The girl   
smiled at that, and went over to help the others.   
  
"This looks delicious," Ari said after most of the food had been   
placed on the blanket. "Who made it?"  
  
"Lita and Raye," Amy answered. "Lita's one of the best cooks around."  
  
"Ya. I just hope that those two get back soon, I'm starved!"  
  
Amy laughed. "Mina, you're almost as bad as Serena, always thinking   
of your stomach."  
  
"I can't help it," Mina complained. "Lita's food tastes so good!"   
The two girls joked back and froth while they waited for Lita and Raye   
to return.  
  
Ari smiled watching them. She felt warm and happy inside. So,   
this is what it feels like to have friends. How strange that this feels   
so familiar. You'd almost think that I'd had this feeling before. But...  
that's impossible. I've never had any real friends before. Andrew only   
felt sorry for me. Hmm... I wonder... Suddenly, Ari felt a strange  
prickling sensation run down her back. That was all the warning she had   
before the monster attacked.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Several squid-like tentacles shot out of the ground and wrapped  
themselves around the girl, lifting her several feet into the air. Ari  
screamed and Mina and Amy leapt out of the way as more tentacles shot out   
of the ground where they had been.   
  
"Amy," Mina hissed, "Transform and get help. I'll try to distract it."  
  
"Right. Be careful." Amy ducked behind some trees and opened her  
communicator. "Everyone, come in. This is Amy. We're being attacked in   
the park. We need help." She paused for a moment. "It's got Ariana."  
  
Amy closed her communicator and pulled out her transformation pen.  
"Mercury Crystal Power... MAKE-UP!" With a swirl of ice and water,   
Sailor Mercury took off towards the battle.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"It's got Ariana." Serena went cold with dread at those words. She   
and Darian had been trying to have a normal date at the movies, but   
everything seemed to be going wrong. First, the movie they had wanted   
to see had been sold out. Then, their favorite restaurant was closed for   
the day because all the employees were sick. To top it all off, Darian's   
car got a flat tire. At that point, Darian, looking a little exasperated,  
offered to take Serena to the lake for a boat ride. Serena agreed and they   
had just reached the entrance to the park when they had received Amy's   
call.   
  
Serena glanced at Darian and saw him nod. "Silver Moon Crystal   
Power... MAKE-UP!" Darian closed his eyes and silently transformed. They   
both took off running. They arrived just in time to see Sailor Mercury   
being thrown against a tree. Sailors Mars, Venus, and Jupiter were all   
trapped by the tentacles. Ari looked to be unconscious.   
  
Sailor Moon glanced across the clearing and saw the outer senshi.   
They looked to be sizing up the situation too. She saw Uranus and Neptune  
exchange looks. Neptune brought out her mirror. "Submarine Reflection!"   
A bright beam of light shot out of the mirror and illuminated the bases   
of the arms. Those were it's weak spots.   
  
"Space Turbulence!"  
  
"Death Reborn Revolution!"  
  
"Chronos Typhoon!"  
  
"Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!"  
  
Each attack hit it's target, and the girls were released. Tuxedo   
Mask jumped in and caught Ari before she hit the ground. He leapt out of   
the way as another tentacle shot out of the ground. "Now, Sailor Moon."  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss!" The attack destroyed the  
remaining tentacles. "Dusted," Sailor Moon stated. Suddenly, four more  
tentacles shot up from underneath her, trapping her a few feet in the   
air.  
  
"Sailor Moon!"  
  
Uranus turned to Jupiter. "Get that girl out of here. We'll help   
Sailor Moon." She nodded and Tuxedo Mask handed Ari to the tall soldier.   
She disappeared among the trees.   
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" An arrow of flame shot out and severed the  
tentacles that held Sailor Moon.   
  
Tuxedo Mask leapt in and got her out of the way, just as more   
tentacles appeared. "Mercury, how do we kill this thing?"  
  
"Scanning. The main body is underground. We can't do anything until   
it comes up. It's generating some kind of strange energy field. I can't   
even get an accurate reading on it's size."  
  
Mars jumped out of the way of another shooting arm. "So, we don't   
even know how big this thing is? Just great."  
  
Jupiter appeared and tackled Saturn out of the way of another   
attack. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The attack of silver oak leaves severed  
several tentacles, but still more appeared.  
  
Mercury leapt out of the way of another attack. "I've got an idea.  
Venus, Jupiter, Uranus, to me. Everyone else, keep it distracted." The   
four Sailors huddled together long enough to hear the plan, before   
spreading out to their positions.  
  
"Venus Love Me Chain!" The heart chain flashed out and encircled   
several of the tentacles. "Now Jupiter! Uranus! Pull! Everyone help!"  
Suddenly, the creature burst out of the ground. Other tentacles grabbed   
hold of the chain and threw Venus, Uranus, and Jupiter into Pluto and   
Neptune. Then, the senshi got their first look at this new monster. It   
was about six feet tall and was wrapped in ivy vines. Tentacles took the   
place of arms.  
  
It laughed evilly. "The children of Silver Millennium must die! As   
my master has decreed, so shall it be. Die, children of the Light!" The  
monster's green tentacles went rigid and beams of dark energy shot at   
the senshi. They sprang out of the way.  
  
"My turn, creature of Darkness. I am Sailor Moon, champion of   
justice, and if you think you can ruin this beautiful day, think again. In the   
name of the Moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon raised her scepter.   
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss!"   
  
The monster easily deflected the attack. "Is that the best you can   
do? No wonder Silver Millennium died. It was weak, just like you. Game   
time is over. It's time to die." A beam of dark energy shot at Sailor   
Moon. "Good-bye, Princess!"  
  
"Dream Bubbles... Encase!" A silvery blue bubble appeared around   
Sailor Moon, protecting her from the attack. "That's as far as you go,   
Dark One. The Light of Dreams has returned once more and I will not let   
you ruin it." All eyes were drawn to a figure standing in the shadows.  
  
"You think to stop me, Dreamer? Even if you destroy me, others   
will come. The reign of the Kingdom of Light is at an end. The Darkness   
will rule. And not even YOU can stop it."  
  
"We'll see about that." The girl raised her staff. "Dream Scepter  
Starlight Wave!" A wave of silver light pulsed from her weapon towards   
the monster. It screamed and vanished in a shower of light and dust. The  
senshi looked at each other in shock. Who ever this girl was, she was   
strong.  
  
She was turning to go when Neptune stopped her. "Wait! Who are you?   
Why did you help us?"  
  
The strange soldier was partially hidden in the shadows with her   
back turned the senshi. "I helped you because it is my ancient duty,   
given to me before the birth of Silver Millennium. As to your other  
question..." The girl turned and stepped into the light. "I am the   
Guardian of Dreams... Sailor Dream Maker."  
  
  
  
  
Well? What did you think? Please R/R! I do actually listen to constrictive critism.  
  
Tegasus  



	3. Meeting and a Game

Hi minna! Well, here's chapter three! I hope you like it. PLEASE,   
PLEASE, PLEASE, be a good reader and respond! It really helps me   
write when people respond to my stories! Thanks and please enjoy.  
  
Always,  
Tegasus  
  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill by now. I don't own the Sailor Moon   
characters. If I did... Oh well. *sigh* All other characters are mine.   
If you want to use them, please ask me. ^_^  
  
  
Thoughts-   
  
  
A Dreamer's Dream  
By Tegasus  
Rating: PG (just a LITTLE language)  
  
  
Chapter 3-Meeting and a Game  
  
"I am the Guardian of Dreams... Sailor Dream Maker." The sailor   
senshi looked at each other in confusion. They had never heard of this   
new soldier. They glanced at Pluto, but she shook her head, she didn't   
know who this new soldier was either. The sailor seemed to smile a   
little at their confusion. "I'm not surprised you haven't heard of me.   
There has been no reason for us to meet before now."   
  
Dream Maker looked over to where Tuxedo Mask was helping Sailor   
Moon to her feet. Sailor Moon looked up and froze, her mind racing.   
It's HER! The girl from my dream. Oh, god. I know her. From before.   
Who is she? The two just stared at each other, not moving.   
  
I know her, Dream Maker thought. I've met her before.   
When she was the princess... But that's impossible. We've never met.   
I've always been alone.... Then why do I feel like I know her?   
  
Sailor Moon was the first to break the silence. "Thank you, for   
saving my life."  
  
The girl seemed to shake herself before answering, "It was   
nothing, your Highness. Just doing my duty." Dream Maker once again   
turned to go.  
  
"Wait." Mercury called. "You're the one who's been helping us.   
Can you tell us about this new enemy? You seem to know about the   
monsters and how to defeat them."  
  
Dream Maker sighed and turned back to the group. "Yes, I suppose   
I should. But not right now. Meet me at the lake at eight o'clock. Oh,   
and don't worry about your friend, Ari. I saw her get up and run off   
just after the fight ended." With that, she took off into the trees   
and disappeared.   
  
Uranus started to follow, but Sailor Moon stopped her. "No, let   
her go. We'll get out answers tonight. Everyone, go home and get some   
rest. I have a feeling that tonight's going to be a very long night."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
The nine sailor senshi and Tuxedo Mask were all gathered by the   
lake when the bells from the church tower rang eight times. "Well, it's   
eight o'clock." Jupiter stated. "Where is she?"  
  
"Right here." Dream Maker appeared from the shadows. The senshi  
immediately went into a defensive stance. The girl seemed annoyed by   
that. "Stop that. If I was going to attack you, don't you think that   
I would have done it by now." She sighed. "All right. I'm here. What   
did you want to ask me?"  
  
The sailors had all thought up dozens of questions in the hours   
before the meeting, but suddenly no one could think of anything to say.   
It was Sailor Moon who, once again, broke the silence. "Just who are   
you?"  
  
"A friend."  
  
"A friend?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"What more would you like to know?"  
  
Sailor Moon ground her teeth in vexation. This was worse than   
trying to get information from her brother. Saturn started to speak   
up, but Mars stopped her. This was something that Sailor Moon had to   
do. "You know who I am?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who am I?"  
  
Dream Maker smiled softly at the question. "Will you play my   
game, then?"  
  
"What game?"  
  
"I call it the Game of Questions."  
  
"What do I do?"   
  
The girl just smiled. "You can ask me anything you want, in return,   
I get to ask you questions at a later time. Agreed?"  
  
Sailor Moon paused for a moment before agreeing. Dream Maker   
nodded in response. "Good. Well then. You are the Princess Serenity.   
Daughter of Queen Serenity and heir to the Silver Millennium. You are   
the future Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. You will marry Endymion,   
or Darian Chiba as you call him now, and have a daughter together. The  
Princess Small Lady Serenity will..." She stopped at a glare from   
Pluto. "Well, never mind that. Let's continue with this life, shall   
we. In this life you are Serena Tsukino. A clumsy crybaby who is not   
very good in school. You have a good heart and are always willing to   
help anyone who is in trouble. You are also Sailor Moon, champion of   
love and justice. You, with the help of your friends, have defeated   
any evil that the universe has thrown at you. Need I go on?"  
  
The nine warriors looked at her stunned. It was Pluto who asked   
the question that was on everyone's mind. "How did you know all that?"  
  
"I told you. I am Sailor Dream Maker, Guardian of Dreams." She   
sighed seeing that they didn't understand. "I protect Dreams, and to   
do that, I must know the Dreamers. Therefore, I know all about anyone   
who has ever or will ever dream." She smiled softly. "Although, I must   
admit, you ten have some of the most beautiful dreams in the galaxy.   
Now, what else did you want to ask me?"  
  
Pluto spoke up first. "Why have I never seen you in the Time   
Stream?"  
  
"I live outside Time. I am not allowed to affect Time or the   
actions of people directly."  
  
"But does not your being here and helping us affect Time?"  
  
Dream Maker looked startled. That thought had not occurred to her.   
"I don't know. This situation has never come up before."  
  
"What did you mean, it is your ancient duty to help us?" Saturn   
asked. "Why haven't you helped up before?"  
  
"You have never needed my help before, Soldier of Silence."  
  
Raye spoke next. "What has happened to the Fire? Why doesn't it   
tell me anything?"  
  
Dream Maker quietly looked at the Soldier of Fire. "The Fire is   
silent because..." She stopped, unsure how to continue. "This world is  
entering a time when the boundary between Dreams and Reality is   
thinning. Because of this, the creatures in the Dream World have more   
control in Reality then they should. The enemy has decided that if he   
blocks your dreams, it will weaken you." She sighed and looked out at   
the lake. "The dreams are there, but they can't get through."  
  
"What will happen if the dreams stay blocked?" Pluto asked.  
  
"The dreams will die, as will any hope for a bright future. Dreams   
bring hope, something to look forward to. Something to work towards."  
  
"Without dreams, people won't have a reason to live." Dream Maker   
looked at Neptune and nodded.  
  
"The one who is doing this, is the Dark Lord, Uther. He's trying   
to control the destiny of THIS world by conquering the Dream World."  
  
"The Dream World?" Saturn asked.  
  
"Where I'm from. It is the place where dreams are born." Dream   
Maker paused for a moment. "You see, I weave the dreams in my mirror."   
A large mirror appeared before her, then vanished. "The newly created   
dreams are then sent to the Dream World, where they are given form."  
  
"Like a two dimensional picture being turned into a three   
dimensional object." Mercury interrupted.  
  
"Yes. Exactly. The dream is then ready to be brought to life.   
When a person accepts a dream and lets it into their heart, the dream   
takes on a life of its own. Then, it's up to the person what happens   
next. Somehow, Lord Uther has been able to block the dreams from   
reaching the people who need them.  
  
"At first, I thought it was me. That because I was here, the   
dreams weren't being taken to Dream World. But, the dreams are there,   
they just can't get through."  
  
"What must we do to free the dreams?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"There's nothing you can do," a dark voice answered her. "The   
Dream World belongs to me now, and there's nothing you can do about   
it... Guardian. You have failed."  
  
Dream Maker spun around to face the new menace. "Lord Uther.   
What an unpleasant surprise." She replied in a sweet voice. "What,   
couldn't find any more small animals to torture?"  
  
"I'm warning you-"  
  
"No, I'm warning you! The Dream World will never be yours. I   
will do everything in my power to destroy you."  
  
"What power?" Lord Uther sneered. "Even now your power weakens.   
Soon it will be gone forever and I will rule." He glanced at the   
solders before dismissing them and continuing. "You know, if you involve   
them, you're only going to get them killed. They're not strong enough   
the survive in the Dream World."  
  
"They're stronger than you think."  
  
"Oh? Let's put them to the test then, shall we? If all of them   
can survive long enough in the Dream World to reach Dream Castle, I'll   
give up and never bother you again. But, if even one of them fail, I   
get Dream World... and you."  
  
Dream Maker stood for a moment thinking. This might be her best   
chance to defeat the Dark Lord once and for all. But were they really   
ready? They'll have to be! "All right. If the senshi agree, then   
so do I."  
  
"Excellent. You have one Earth hour until the game begins. I'll   
be back then." There was a flash of dark light, and he was gone.  
  
Dream Maker turned back to the solders, but said nothing. The   
decision was theirs.  
  
Tuxedo Mask stepped forward. "What is this Game? And how can it   
help us free the dreams?"  
  
"If we agreed to play, can we defeat the enemy?" Sailor Moon   
asked.  
  
Dream Maker nodded and began explaining. She couldn't tell   
them everything. Not yet. But hopefully it would be enough to help them.   
They would need all the help they could get.  
  
  
  
Well, there's chapter three. A little short, I know, but I love   
suspense. I'll try to keep getting chapters out at a reasonable rate.   
Until next time, minna-chan! Please tell me what you think!   
^_^ Later!  
  
Tegasus 


	4. Burn her!

Well, here's chapter four. Thanks so much for reading this, minna and PLEASE   
respond. I'm not getting ANY reviews and I need the support. Thanks again!  
  
Always,  
Tegasus  
  
Disclaimers: *sigh* We've been over this. I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of   
Naoko Takeuchi's characters. All other characters are mine. Please ask before   
you borrow them. Thanks! ^_^  
  
  
A Dreamer's Dream  
by Tegasus  
Rating: PG  
  
  
Chapter 4-"Burn her!"  
  
The ten warriors stood in a semicircle around Sailor Dream Maker. They   
had all agreed to play and now were only waiting for the Game to begin. They   
all knew that this might be the only way to defeat the Dark Lord.  
  
The Dream Guardian closed her eyes for a moment before addressing the   
soldiers one last time. "Remember, once the game begins, you are basically on   
your own. I am allowed to help each of you only once. Any more then that and   
I forfeit. You must reach the Dream Castle. It is in the center of Dream World.   
I don't know exactly what you will be facing though, the game changes every time   
it is played."  
  
"Has anyone ever won it before?" Venus asked.  
  
"Yes. One person has." Dream Maker felt a stirring of dream energy. "Quickly.   
Join hands. The Game is about to begin. Remember, always trust your heart. It will   
never lead you wrong." There was a flash of light and the ten soldiers disappeared.  
  
"What a stirring speech. If I had a heart, it might have been moved." Dream   
Maker didn't turn around. "You know that they're going to lose. You are the only   
one who has ever been able to win the game. Anyone else who has tried has gone   
insane and been lost in the darkness."  
  
"They'll win, Uther. They have to." With that she closed her eyes and disappeared,   
reappearing in the Dream Castle Throne Room. She sat down and called her Dream Mirror.   
The Game had begun.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
When Raye came to, she immediately realized that several things were wrong. She   
was alone, no longer transformed, and in the middle of an empty field of purple and   
yellow grass. Where am I? she thought. Where are the others? The last thing   
I remember is Dream Maker giving us some last minute instructions about the Game.   
Then everything went black. Raye slowly got to her feet and looked around. Where   
ever she was, she was definitely on her own.   
  
'Not that it's anything new,' the wind seemed to whisper. 'You've always been   
on your own.' A strange light rose from the grass and began to wrap around the dark   
haired girl. 'It's better to be alone. Then you can't get hurt.'   
  
The light began to form into a circular window in front of Raye. Through it she   
saw a little girl and a grief stricken man. That's me and Dad! As she watched   
the figures began to move.  
  
"Raye, with your mother gone, I'm sending you to live with your grandfather at   
the Sendai Hill Temple," the man said. "I just don't have the time to take care of you.   
I've enrolled you in the Brookdale All Girls School. You start Monday." Raye watched   
helplessly as the man walked away.  
  
'You see,' the wind whispered again. 'If you let someone into your heart, they'll   
just hurt you.'  
  
No, you're lying. Serena and the others would never hurt me.   
  
'Are you so sure?' Raye suddenly found herself bound to a large wooden stake in   
the middle of a small village. There was firewood and kindling at her feet. She was   
surrounded by people who seemed to be shouting things at her, but she couldn't hear   
what they were saying. Then, suddenly, she could.  
  
"Witch!" "Heretic!" "Burn her!" "We must destroy the evil one!"  
  
Dear God! She thought. They're talking about ME! They're going to kill   
me! Raye began fighting against her bonds, but they were too tight. She couldn't   
get free.  
  
Suddenly the crowd went silent and parted. Princess Serenity stepped forward.   
Oh God, Serenity. You've got to help me!   
  
"Now why would I want to do something like that? Especially when I was the one   
who ordered it."  
  
What?   
  
"Oh, Raye. You've been a thorn in my side since the day I was born. If it wasn't   
for you and the people of Mars, we could have ended the war a long time ago. We could   
have had peace. But you insisted that we keep fighting. It's all YOUR fault."  
  
Serenity, no!   
  
"Oh, yes, Mars. But it's ending NOW! Grandpa Hino? Would you care to do the honors?"  
  
Raye watched in horror as her grandfather stepped forward with a burning torch.   
"Good-bye granddaughter." He threw the torch on the pyre. As the flames leapt up, Raye   
watched the two people she loved most. The last thing that she saw was the two of them   
look at each other and smile.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
It was dark. And cold. But Raye didn't care. It was better then the flames. She   
just wished the cold would touch her heart. Her heart was burning in agony. The people   
she loved the most had betrayed her. Serena. Grandpa. Why? I trusted you... It's so   
cold... I don't care. It's better to be cold then to be hurt.   
  
Raye drifted for a while. Time no longer had any meaning for her. Was there   
something I had to do? I can't remember. Remember...   
  
"Remember, always trust your heart. It will never lead you wrong."  
  
You lied. My heart has betrayed me.   
  
"Has it?"  
  
Yes. Grandpa and Serena have betrayed me. My heart said that I could trust   
them. Therefore my heart has betrayed me.   
  
"Have Phobos and Deimos betrayed you?"  
  
What?   
  
"Have they betrayed you too?"  
  
No...   
  
"But your heart said that you could trust them."  
  
Yes...   
  
"Then maybe it was not your heart that betrayed you, but your own fears."  
  
My fears?   
  
"Yes. The Dream World is made up of all your dreams and all of your nightmares.   
Your greatest fear is that your loved ones will betray you."  
  
Yes. I'm so afraid that they'll leave me, like Mom did.   
  
"I know. But Raye, how will your friends find their way if you are not there to   
light their path. They need your fire to help them find their own way in the world.   
Without you, they will be lost."  
  
I need them too. They give me a reason to keep fighting. But, it's so dark. How   
can I find them?   
  
"Light up the darkness with the fire of your soul."  
  
Raye looked down at her chest. Her Mars Crystal was there, over her heart. As she   
watched, it began to glow. It was bright, but it was not enough. How? How do I do it?   
  
"Call it, Raye. Call it and it will come."  
  
All right. Raye placed a hand over her Crystal and closed her eyes. She began   
to call. First with her mind, then with her heart. She called the Primal Fire, the source   
of her power... and it came.  
  
It roared out of the darkness and engulfed the girl. Raye tried to scream, but the   
Fire stole her breath. Within the flames, the girl found a peace that she had never felt   
before. The Fire was burning away all of her doubts and fears. I am the Eternally   
Burning Flame. I am strong. With my friends by my side, I am unbeatable.   
  
Raye opened her eyes. "I am ready."  
  
"Mars Eternal Fire Power... MAKE-UP!" The flames roared up again and transformed   
Raye into the Soldier of the Eternal Fire, Eternal Sailor Mars. "  
  
"Mars Firestorm Burn!" The darkness shattered as Mars' new attack burst forth. She   
was once again in the grassy field, only this time she could see a castle in the distance.   
Mars began to run. She would not be the one to let the team down.  
  
  
Ending note: Well, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Threw your computer against the   
wall in disgust? Let me know! In case you don't want to leave a message at the bottom of   
the page, you can e-mail me at pixietegs@hotmail.com.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Tegasus 


	5. It's all my fault!

*sigh* Here's chapter 5. I don't know why I'm posting this though, since  
I haven't gotten ANY reviews for the last couple chapters. Do you people  
hate it that much? If you hate it and don't want me to post anymore, please  
tell me, kay? Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really think that *I* own Sailor Moon? I do own the   
other characters though. Please don't steal. Thanks!  
  
  
A Dreamer's Dream  
By Tegasus  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 5-"It's all my fault!"  
  
"Well, well, well. One of your warriors made it through her own   
personal nightmare." Uther's face appeared in the Dream Mirror. "I'm impressed.   
But, of course, that was an easy one. The Princess of Mars is used to seeing   
through illusions and fighting against overwhelming odds. The others though,   
they aren't that strong. They won't make it."  
  
"They will, Lord Uther. Their souls will burn so brightly that your darkness   
will be lost forever. You'll see."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hotaru woke up to a sea of stars. She was alone and seemed to be floating in   
space. The girl looked around and saw that she was right. She was in space. What   
am I doing here? Haruka? Michiru? Setsuna? Where is everyone?   
  
Hotaru drifted aimlessly for a while, not paying attention to anything, when   
a flash of light caught her attention. She saw what looked to be a castle on a large   
asteroid. Maybe that's the Dream Castle. Hotaru found herself drifting towards   
it. As she got closer she saw that the castle was made of crystal, or more precisely,   
covered in crystal. A crystal palace?   
  
The girl drifted down until she was able to stand on the asteroid. Nothing   
else to do but check it out. She walked closer to the huge building. As she   
approached, she noticed the there wasn't any entrances to be seen. How do I get   
in? When she reached out to touch the crystal wall, her hand went right through   
it like it wasn't there. Well, that answers that question. Hotaru walked   
through the wall, not noticing that the world outside had vanished.  
  
As she walked towards the center of the castle, two great doors swung open to   
revel a large room. At the far end of the room were two thrones, both occupied. In   
front of them were two rows of four rectangular crystal boxes. As Hotaru drew closer,   
she realized that each contained a body. They were coffins.  
  
"That's right, Hotaru," a voice said. "They are coffins. Have you noticed who   
occupies them?" The girl looked up and her eyes widened. It was Serena and Darian.   
No, she corrected herself, it's Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion.   
  
"That's right," the Queen continued. "But you still haven't looked."  
  
Hotaru slowly looked down, dreading what she might find. She slowly walked   
forward. The first two coffins contained the bodies of Neptune and Uranus. Beyond   
them, she could see the bodies of the four inner senshi. When she reached the last   
two coffins, she stopped, moaning in pain. They contained Pluto and Chibi Moon.  
  
"Surprise, Hotaru. Are you proud of what you have done? You have destroyed   
everything you have ever cared about."  
  
NO!   
  
"Oh, yes," Endymion replied. "You see, you never really destroyed Mistress 9.   
She took over and killed everyone. Then she used the powers of Saturn and destroyed   
the universe. Only the combined powers of my Golden Crystal and Serenity's Silver   
Crystal could save even this small part of our world. And it's all your fault!"  
  
Hotaru sank to her knees next to Chibi Moon's coffin. Tears were running down   
her face. No, I couldn't have. I would never hurt my friends.   
  
"Are you so sure?" Serenity asked. "You have before. It was you and you alone   
who stole Chibi Moon's pure heart crystal. What makes you so sure you didn't do it   
again?"  
  
The girl had her hands over her ears, trying desperately to block out the   
queen's voice. No, I didn't do this! I couldn't have!   
  
"You can and you did." Endymion's voice was like ice. "You are the Soldier of   
Destruction, you bring the Silence." He smiled evilly. "But you don't have to worry   
about that anymore, Hotaru. You'll never have to fear the Silence again. Hear the   
voices of all those you have destroyed."  
  
If Hotaru screamed, she didn't realize it. All she could hear were the voices.   
The sounds of millions of people crying out in agony. It's all I deserve, she   
thought as the darkness consumed her. I killed them. I deserve to hear their agony   
for the rest of eternity. Dimly she could hear Serenity and Endymion laughing, but   
she didn't care. It's all my fault.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Hotaru drifted. The voices were quieter now, but they were still there. Every   
once in a while, an especially loud scream would slice through the darkness, but   
the girl would ignore it. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.  
  
"That's not true, Hotaru."  
  
What's not true?   
  
"That nothing matters. Your friends still matter."  
  
I killed them.   
  
"All people must die eventually. It's just a matter of when and how."  
  
I didn't care once. I ended the Silver Millennium without a second thought.   
I killed the other senshi then too.   
  
"If you hadn't, someone else would have. All things must come to an end."  
  
Then why do I hurt so much?   
  
"Because you have a pure heart, Hotaru. People with pure hearts care."  
  
The girl said nothing. She noticed that the voices had grown a little louder.  
  
"You don't have to listen to them, you know."  
  
Yes, I do. That's my punishment.   
  
"What did you do?"  
  
I killed them.   
  
"Who?"  
  
Everyone.   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Hotaru paused. What do you mean?   
  
"Did you stand by and do nothing while they died?"  
  
I don't know.   
  
Hotaru's Saturn Crystal suddenly appeared over her heart. "Look inside yourself.   
What do you hear?"  
  
Nothing. It is silent. What does that mean?"  
  
"If you had killed them, would not YOUR heart be screaming at you too?"  
  
Yes...   
  
"Listen carefully. What does your heart tell you?"  
  
Hotaru closed her eyes, placed her hand over her Crystal, and listened, not to   
the noise, but to the silence. It says that I have been sleeping for far too long.   
I was reborn here with my friends, so that we could fight together. They need me.   
  
"Yes."  
  
But, how can I find them?   
  
"Listen."  
  
As Hotaru listened, she began to hear things. Silence isn't dead, she   
thought with wonder. It's filled with life itself. The warm silence between good   
friends. The cold silence between enemies. The awkwardness between strangers. There   
is life in a still mountain lake and a quiet wind... Silence is not death! The   
Saturn Crystal began to glow softly, driving back the voices.  
  
Hotaru's eyes sprang open. "I am ready."  
  
"Saturn Eternal Silence Power... MAKE-UP!" The Crystal began to glow brightly   
and the silent, purple light flowed over her, driving away all of her doubts and fears,   
transforming her into the Soldier of the Eternal Silence, Eternal Sailor Saturn.  
  
"Saturn Silence Wave Destroy!" Saturn's Silence Glaive appeared in her hand and   
a burst of light shattered the darkness. Saturn found herself on a bluff over looking   
a lake. In the distance she spotted a castle. My friends will gather there. I must   
join them. She had found her own path and could now follow it. The rest was up to   
the other senshi. Saturn began to run. The darkness was closing in and time was running   
out.  
  
  
  
  
OK minna, please tell me what you think. I need feedback! Oh, and I have a pic of Dream   
Maker. Ask and ye shall receive. ^_^ I'm at pixietegs@hotmail.com. Ja ne!  
  
Tegasus 


	6. What can I never have?

Hey minna! I'm baaaaaack! Thank you to everyone who is still putting   
up with my crazy ramblings. And a special thanks to everyone who has   
taken the time to review and tell me what they think of my story!   
(even if it was only three people, arigato Storm Bringer, key, and   
Meredith!) I need the feedback! Okay, okay, enough with my ramblings.   
On to the disclaimers!  
  
Disclaimer: (See, I told you....) I don't own Sailor Moon, Tuxedo   
Mask, the Sailor Senshi, or their alternate personalities. I do own   
the characters that I created. Please don't steal and ask before   
borrowing. Ariagto! Oh, and I don't own the moon cats either. ^_~  
  
  
A Dreamer's Dream  
By Tegasus  
  
  
  
Chapter 6-"What can I never have?"  
  
"Two down, eight to go." Dream Maker sounded smug. "You see,   
Uther, each of the Earth senshi carry the light of truth and love   
within them. They won't be easily defeated."  
  
"Not easily defeated, no. But they will be defeated. Remember   
I only have to get ONE of them to renounce the light and choose to   
remain in the darkness to win. At least one of them will. Then you   
will be mine."  
  
"Never!"  
  
"We shall see."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mina woke up to a field of yellow flowers. What was I doing?   
I can't quite remember...   
  
"Mina!" The voice sounded angry. "Mina, where are you? I don't   
have time to play these games! Mina?" Mina sat up and spotted a white   
hared young man walking towards her. He seemed familiar. "There you   
are! God, Mina, can't you go even one day without playing your little   
games?"  
  
Games?   
  
The young man threw up his hands in disgust. "Don't play the   
innocent with me, Mina. I know you too well. You think it's so   
hilarious to play cruel jokes on your friends. Our relationship is   
over!"  
  
Artemis?   
  
"To think I gave up Luna for YOU! I can't believe I was so   
stupid. But that doesn't matter anymore. YOU don't matter. You never   
did. Just stay the hell away from me!"  
  
"And if you don't, I'll claw your eyes out!" Mina turned her   
head and saw a human Luna standing a few feet away from her. "I'll   
never forgive you for what you did!"  
  
What did I do?   
  
"Oh, like you don't know."  
  
No Luna, I don't.   
  
Luna suddenly launched herself at Mina and wrapped her hands   
around the girl's throat. "I'll kill you myself, you little whore.   
What you did can never be forgiven!" Artemis was barely able to drag   
the enraged women off Mina.  
  
Artemis looked at the gasping girl with open contempt. "Far   
be it from me to withhold praise when it is warranted," he said in   
an icy voice. He tossed a paper at her feet. "Congratulations. You   
have managed to do what no force of darkness has been able to do   
since Beryl destroyed Silver Millennium."  
  
Mina slowly reached for the paper and picked it up. It read,   
"The entire universe mourns today as the great Queen of Crystal Tokyo,   
the Neo-Queen Serenity, was laid to rest. Great leaders from around   
the galaxy have been arriving for a week to pay their last respects   
to this wise ruler..."  
  
Tears filled Mina eyes, blurring the rest of the story. No,   
it cannot be! How could this have happened?   
  
"She sounds so innocent," Luna sneered. "You could almost   
believe she was."  
  
"Almost." They laughed.  
  
What happened?   
  
"You know exactly what happened." Artemis replied. "You   
couldn't be happy with all of your boy toys. No, you had to try   
for something more. You had to go after one of the Dark Moons.   
You gave him the excuse to be in the Palace! That's all he needed."  
  
He... He killed Serenity?!? Mina's eyes began glaze over   
as a strange dark mist began to surround her.  
  
"Yes, Mina. He killed Serenity." Luna's voice was frozen. "All   
because you wanted something you could never have!"  
  
Mina was sinking deeper and deeper into the fog of her pain and   
guilt, but Luna's words still reached her. What, Luna? What can I   
never have?   
  
"Love." Artemis answered. "You don't deserve it." Mina choked on   
a sob as the darkness swallowed her completely.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mina drifted in the darkness sobbing quietly. She had lost   
track of how long she had been here. It didn't matter though. She   
didn't matter. She wasn't worth it. No wonder they hate me...   
I'm not worth anything... I don't deserve anything... Not friends...   
Not love... Not anything...   
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
Because it's true. I'm worthless.   
  
"Are you?"  
  
Yes.   
  
"I don't believe that."  
  
Why not? It's true.   
  
"If you believe that, then you're truly not worthy. It's a   
shame. Others will have to suffer now too..."  
  
What do you mean?   
  
"Mina, you are the spring from which love flows. If you are no   
longer capable of giving your love to others, their lives will be   
greatly diminished."  
  
I don't understand.   
  
"Mina, listen. Everyone comes to a cross-roads sometime in   
their lives. You are at one now. You can chose to stay in the   
darkness, forever, or you can fight it and rejoin your friends."  
  
I don't have any friends.   
  
"Then the darkness has already won. Everything you did was   
for nothing."  
  
Everything I did? What did I do that was any good? Only   
silence answered her. Answer me! No response. What have I   
done that has helped anyone else?   
  
Unbidden, an image appeared before her. It was of a little   
girl with pink hair done up in pointed balls. She was trying hard   
not to cry, but not succeeding too well. She saw herself walk up   
to the little girl. "Rini. What's wrong, little one?"  
  
"Everyone's being so mean to me. I want to go HOME!" The little   
girl started to cry harder.  
  
The Mina in the picture immediately knelt down and gathered the   
sobbing child into her arms. "Shush, little one. It'll be all right.   
Have you told Serena or Darian about this?"  
  
"No. Besides, they wouldn't care. They're too busy with each   
other. They don't care about me."  
  
Mina pulled back slightly so she could look at the girl. "That's   
not true, and you know it. They care a lot about you. And so do I."  
  
The girl seemed startled by this. "You care about me?"  
  
"Of course, silly. You're my friend. I would do just about   
anything to help you."  
  
"But, what if I messed up and did something really bad. Would you   
still be my friend, then?"  
  
"Of course I would. Real friends stick by you no matter what."  
  
The picture faded, but Mina didn't notice. I said that to Rini,   
when she had that fight with her friend at school... What kind of friend   
would I be if I gave up now? The others need me. Mina's Venus Crystal   
appeared over her heart and began to glow. It is time to light up the   
darkness with the power of love.   
  
Molten gold seemed to bubble and build inside of her. It grew   
hotter and brighter until it burst forth and engulfed the girl. Mina   
wanted to scream, but the gold filled her mouth and lungs. It melted   
away all of her doubts and fears leaving nothing but her heart. Her pure   
heart. Her heart of gold.   
  
She opened her eyes. "I am ready."  
  
"Venus Eternal Love Power... MAKE-UP!" Ribbons of gold encircled   
her body and transformed her into the Soldier of the Eternal Love,   
Eternal Sailor Venus. "Venus Broken Heart Destruction!" The attack burst   
forth and the darkness disappeared. Once again she was in the field of   
flowers, but this time alone. In the distance she could see a castle rising   
above the trees and started to move towards it. Hold on, guys. I'm coming.   
  
  
  
  
That's it for now. Even though it was really stupid, I hope you like it.   
Please tell me what you think, it only takes a moment. Well, I hope to have   
the next chapter out next week. I guess that's it. Until next time, minna. Ja-  
  
*Dream Maker comes rushing into the room* STOP THE PRESSES!! You forgot   
to mention my picture! How could you?!? *takes the Dream Scepter and   
bashes Tegs-chan over the head* Well, if you want to see a picture of what   
I look like, simply ask the unconscious author when she wakes up and I'm   
sure she'll send it to you. Her descriptive ability must have taken a   
vacation when she needed to describe what I look like. *sigh* Oh, well.  
Ja ne, minna-san!  
  
Sailor Dream Maker, standing in for the unconscious author, Tegasus 


	7. Who are you?

Hey minna! I'm back with another exciting chapter of, dum dum dum, A   
Dreamer's Dream! *looks around and notices that everyone has run   
screaming from the room* Oh well. Sorry I didn't get this out sooner,   
but I've been really busy. Ok, ok, I've rambled on enough.   
On to the story! (after the disclaimer, of course. Don't want to be   
sued now, do we?)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of Naoko Takeuchi's   
characters. All other characters are mine. Please don't steal them.  
  
A Dreamer's Dream  
by Tegasus  
  
  
Chapter 7-"Who are you?"  
  
Sailor Venus stood for a moment, just looking at the castle.   
This HAS to be it. She thought. It feels right.   
  
"Venus?" Venus turned around and saw Sailor Saturn running   
towards her. A new Saturn. Her skirt had two tiers, the top a dark   
blue, with a dark purple underneath. Her boots had the symbol of Saturn   
just below the knee, right above the laces. At her waist, where the vee   
of the skirt met the leotard, there was a small purple heart with two   
thin dark blue ribbons falling from it. Her back bow and ribbons were a   
dark blue gauze. Her brooch was a purple heart with a silver star burst   
in the center. Her choker was dark blue with a silver star burst. Her   
sleeves were three tiers of silver gauze. The gloves only came to her   
mid fore arm and had the symbol of Saturn on the band. Her tiara had a   
heart shaped, purple crystal with a silver star burst in the center.  
  
Looking down, Venus saw that her outfit had similarly changed.   
She was in an orange and gold two tired fuku with golden ribbons. The   
symbol of Venus was on the front of the ankle strap of her shoes and on   
the band of her gloves. Venus reached up and felt her tiara. The   
crystal was heart shaped. She then looked down at her brooch and saw   
that hers was different that the outer senshi's. Instead of a silver   
star burst, hers was golden.  
  
The dark haired girl stood looking at the blond for a moment.   
"You've changed. And for the better, I think."  
  
Venus didn't respond. Saturn had changed too. She looked as if a   
secret burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She turned back to   
the castle. "Do you know how we're supposed to get in?"  
  
"Well, we could try blasting our way in, but I don't think that   
Dream Maker would be too happy with us." Saturn and Venus turned to see   
Sailor Mars jogging up to them. "Did I miss much?"  
  
Mars' fuku had gone through similar changes. It was two tiered,   
with a red upper skirt and a pink lower and had bright red ribbons.   
She also had the symbol of Mars on her shoes and gloves. Her star burst   
was in gold.  
  
Venus smiled at her friend. "Nope. Just trying to figure out how   
to get in-" The senshi were suddenly transported into the castle. "-  
there." Venus stopped and looked around. "Now, wait a minute. What just   
happened?"  
  
"Please forgive me, Sailor Venus. It was the quickest way to 'get   
you in here.'" The senshi turned to look at Dream Maker. She was   
sitting in what appeared to be a throne with a large mirror suspended   
in front of her. "Welcome to my Dream Castle."  
  
"Dream Maker?" Saturn asked. "Where are the others?"  
  
"Still in their nightmares. You three are the first to finish.   
The others should be joining us shortly."  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it." The senshi immediately   
took up battle positions, while Dream Maker just glared at her mirror.  
  
"Fortunately, you don't, Uther. Now, remove yourself from my   
mirror."  
  
Uther's face hardened. "I would be nicer to me if I were you,   
Dreamer. Soon, I'll own you and then I'll make you pay."  
  
"In your dreams, Uther."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Michiru awoke to a small bare room. She was lying on a tiny cot   
that was barley big enough for her small frame. The walls appeared to   
be made of concrete and there were no windows, only a door. She got up   
and tested the wooden door. It was locked. Looking around the room, she   
could see nothing that would be able to help her open the door. There   
was nothing in the room, save the bed and that looked like it could   
fall apart at any moment. I really wish Haruka were here.   
  
"You always DID care for that BITCH too much!" Michiru spun   
around and stared at the intruder.  
  
Who are you?!?   
  
"I'm hurt you don't remember me, Michi. I certainly remember   
YOU!"  
  
I don't understand...   
  
The young man snarled at her. "You always were a stupid bitch.   
Selfish too! Can't you ever think on anyone besides yourself and your   
own stupid pleasures?"  
  
A flash of memory caught Michiru off guard. It was of the two of   
them together in a garden.  
  
* Memory flashback *  
  
"I can't see you anymore, Akuma. I've met someone else..."  
  
"No! Michi, don't do this to me! I love you!"  
  
Michiru looked at the young man quietly. "I'm sorry. I just don't   
feel the same way about you."  
  
"The man's face suddenly twisted in rage. "Damn you, Michiru   
Kaioh! Can't you think of anything but your own pleasures?" He stormed   
off into the trees.  
  
Haruka stepped out of the bushes and stood next to her. "I take   
it he took it badly?"  
  
* End flashback *  
  
Akuma. What are you doing here?   
  
Akuma smiled. "I see you've remembered me. Too bad it's too late   
for us. I could have spared you a lot of pain."  
  
What do you mean?   
  
"I'll show you." The room disappeared and a larger chamber took   
it's place. In the center was a long crystal box. There was something   
inside of it. A body.  
  
HARUKA!!! Michiru rushed over and knelt by the coffin not   
noticing that Akuma had begun laughing. NO! This can't be!   
  
"Believe it, Michiru."  
  
The young women turned around in shock. H-Haruka?!?   
  
"Give the girl a medal. She's figured it out." The wispy image   
sneered. "Took you long enough. I guess Akuma was right. You are rather   
stupid.   
  
Michiru reeled as if struck. What? How can you say those   
things? How can you be so cruel?   
  
"I'm not being 'cruel' Michiru. I'm being truthful. God, I don't   
know why I didn't see it before! I guess it took DYING to open my   
eyes." Michiru just stared at the girl in chock. She couldn't believe   
what she was hearing.  
  
"Don't feel too badly, Haruka," Akuma stated from behind her.   
"Remember, I got taken too. She IS very beautiful."  
  
"Still. I can't believe I died protecting THAT! What a waste!"  
  
You were protecting me?   
  
"Watch, Michiru," Akuma's voice was like ice. "Watch you lover   
die."  
  
Michiru was suddenly thrown into another scene, once again as a   
watcher. She saw herself and Haruka walking down the street. They were   
laughing over something, but she couldn't hear what. She watched while   
they spotted some friends on the other side of the street and started   
to cross. The car seemed to come out of nowhere. One moment the street   
was empty and the next a sports car was racing towards them. Someone   
shouted a warning, but it was too late. At the last second, Haruka   
pushed Michiru out of the way and took the full brunt of the impact.   
She went flying, her body broken and bloody. In some distant part of   
her mind, Michiru heard someone screaming. As she fell into the   
darkness, she realized that the sound was coming from herself...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Michiru drifted. She didn't know how long she had been here. She   
didn't care. She could hide in the darkness forever. No one could find   
her here. Haruka's dead! Oh, God! She's dead!   
  
"Michiru."  
  
Go away.   
  
"I can't."   
  
Leave me alone.   
  
"I can't." Michiru didn't bother to answer. "Do you think she   
would want this?"  
  
Who?   
  
"Haruka."  
  
Michiru winced in pain. She's dead.   
  
"Would she want this?"  
  
Suddenly all her pain and frustration surfaced, screaming for an   
outlet. Michiru sent at the voice. NO! SHE WOULDN'T WANT THIS! SHE   
WOULD WANT ME TO GO ON WITH MY LIFE! BUT HOW CAN I? SHE'S DEAD!   
  
"Michiru."  
  
The girl deflated, all of her anger gone. Only the emptiness   
remained. Go away. Just go away. Let me mourn the only person I have   
ever truly loved...   
  
The voice sighed. "Michiru. I know it hurts. But listen." The   
voice paused. "I'm going to tell you something that someone else once   
told me. 'Just because the great fire has gone out, is that any reason   
to deny the warmth of smaller fires?' True, it feels like the great   
love is gone, but is that any reason to deny the love of friends? You   
said it your self, Haruka would want you to live on. That's why she   
pushed you out of the way of that car. Don't let her sacrifice be in   
vain. Live in the light, if not for yourself, then for her."  
  
Michiru had been silent through the speech and now she asked in a   
quiet voice, But, it's so dark. How do I find my way back?   
  
"You need to call the Waters of Life. From which all things come,   
they must return again to be reborn once more."  
  
I don't think I can.   
  
"You can! Now call with all your heart and soul. It will come."  
  
Michiru looked down at her Neptune Crystal. As she watched, it   
began to glow brighter. Here goes... She placed her hand over the   
crystal and began to call. At first, nothing happened, then, like a   
flash flood, it came. The sea roared in and claimed her as it's own.   
She was drowning. She was soaring. She was everything. She was nothing.   
Her doubts and fears were washed away. Not her pain though, that she   
would keep forever. Haruka. I will love you forever. I will live   
now. Not just for me, but for you. You will live always in my heart.   
  
Michiru's eyes drifted open. "I am ready."  
  
"Neptune Eternal Ocean Power... MAKE-UP! The waves rose once more   
and transformed her into the Soldier of the Eternal Ocean, Eternal   
Sailor Neptune. "Neptune Tidal Wave Serge!" The new attack flowed   
forth, sweeping away the darkness. Neptune found herself standing on a   
cliff over looking a small bay. To her right she could see a castle   
rising above the mists. Without a second thought, she started towards   
it. That's where she needed to be.  
  
  
Ok minna, what did you think? Please write a review and tell me, I NEED feed   
back! I really do! I'm not kidding! *sigh* Why does no one ever believe   
me? Well, until next time, ja ne!  
  
Tegasus 


	8. You don't mean that!

Hey minna! I'm back! I'm sorry that this took me a little while to get   
out. I've had it written, but I haven't had a chance to put it up. Gomen.   
This chapter's kind of short, sorry about that. Anyway, it's about...   
Well, you'll just have to read it and find out. ^_~ Thanks to all the   
people who have been reading my story and... PLEASE WRITE ME AND TELL   
ME WHAT YOU THINK!   
  
*A chibi-Dream Maker appears holding a sign that says, "Good readers review!"*   
  
Well, I've kept you long enough. I really hope you enjoy this next chapter   
of my story.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Please don't sue me, I don't make   
any money from the story, I merely borrow the characters for my and   
others enjoyment. All other characters are my own creation. Please   
don't use them or my story without asking my permission first. Thanks!   
Enjoy!  
  
  
A Dreamer's Dream  
By Tegasus  
  
Chapter 8-"You don't mean that!"  
  
"One more has beaten her nightmare. That four, Uther. I will   
win."  
  
"There's still six left, Dreamer, and I'm just getting warmed   
up." The face disappeared.   
  
Dream Maker looked at the other senshi. The three of them were   
huddled in a corner talking. Every so often one of them would glance   
at her, then turn back and whisper something else. She sighed. Even   
now, they don't trust me. Oh, well. Dream Maker was about to turn   
her attention to the next game, when she noticed Mars walking towards   
her. "Yes Mars? What is it?"  
  
""You said that we were the first three to finish. What about   
the others? How are they doing?"   
  
"You mean Serena."   
  
Mars looked startled. "Yes. I want to know about Serena, but I   
also want to know about the others as well."  
  
Dream Maker sighed and looked away. "I don't know, Sailor Mars.   
I'm not told anything or allowed to have any contact with the players   
before the game starts. But I can tell you that before the game starts,   
no one is allowed near them. The Powers That Be have decreed that all   
players enter the games uninfluenced by either side. Uther can not harm   
them and I can not help them."  
  
"Why?" Saturn asked.  
  
Dream Makers eyes unfocused, as if she was looking at something   
no one else could see. "The Game is an ancient rite of passage. Only   
the strongest are allowed to play it. For it to be a true test, all   
participating must be free to make their own choices."  
  
Venus looked confused. "I still don't understand."  
  
"Nor did I, when I first started playing." The three girls looked   
at her in confusion.   
  
Dream Maker shook her head, banishing stray thoughts. This was not   
the time for such things, another Game was about to begin.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Amy awoke in her bed. Her mother was leaning over her, a worried   
expression on her face. As Amy opened her eyes, relief flooded Dr.   
Mizuno's face. "Oh, Amy. Thank the heavens you're awake. I thought we   
had lost you that time."  
  
M-Mom? What do you mean? Where am I?   
  
"That's my Amy. Always asking questions." Amy looked over at   
the wall, and saw her father leaning against it.  
  
Amy's mother smiled. "You're in your room, Amy. You've been very   
sick for a long time. We almost lost you."  
  
Lost me?   
  
"Yes, sweetheart. Don't you remember me telling you to get some   
sleep? You've suffered so much lately, you needed to get some rest."  
  
Amy glanced around the room. My friends, are they all right?   
  
"Friends?" Dr. Mizuno looked at her daughter in confusion. "Don't   
you remember?"  
  
Remember what?   
  
"Your friends were killed three weeks ago."  
  
No!   
  
"Yes, Amy." Mr. Mizuno stepped forward and knelt next to the   
bed. "You and your friends were over at Raye's house studying for a test   
that you had the next day. The police said that it looked like wild   
animals had gotten lose and attacked the temple. They found you   
unconscious in the corner. You were badly hurt, but alive. None of the   
others made it."  
  
NO! No, this can't be! Amy had her eyes squeezed shut, her   
hands covering her ears, trying helplessly to block out her parent's   
words. How could this have happened?   
  
"You didn't warn them in time, Amy."  
  
The girl looked at her mother in confusion. What?   
  
"Your mother's right. You were the brains of the group. You   
should have been able to warn them, before the attack. It's your fault,   
Amy. Because of your incompetence, they're dead."  
  
Amy looked up at her father. His eyes, normally warm and caring,   
were cold and dead. Something's not right here...   
  
"What's the matter, Amy?" The girl turned back to her mother.   
"Afraid to face the truth?"  
  
What truth?   
  
"The truth of what you are," Amy's father spoke. "You are a   
failure. You failed your friends, you failed your mother, and you failed   
me. Why do you think I left? I couldn't stand having a failure   
for a daughter."  
  
You don't mean that! You CAN'T mean that!   
  
"Of course I mean it, Amy." The girl stared at her father as   
the darkness rose, pulling her into it's depths. The last thing she   
heard was her father's voice. "I never say things I don't mean..."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Amy drifted. The darkness was neither warm nor cool. Neither soft   
nor hard. In fact, the girl couldn't focus on anything physical. Not   
that it mattered. Nothing mattered. She had failed and her friends had   
paid the price. She was nothing but a hopeless failure.  
  
"That's not true, Amy."  
  
Yes, it is. I failed in my duties and they were killed because   
of it. How can that NOT be my fault?   
  
"So, you're a failure because you're not perfect?"  
  
What?   
  
"All I hear you saying is that you failed because you're not   
perfect. Amy, everyone makes mistakes. That's part of being human."  
  
Amy seemed to shrink in on herself. But, I have to be perfect.   
If I make mistakes, people die, my friends die. And then I'll be alone   
again...   
  
The voice paused for a moment, as if thinking carefully. "Amy...   
Who are you?"  
  
What do you mean?   
  
"Just that. Tell me who you are."  
  
I... I'm... That is... The girl's voice trailed off into   
silence as she thought about the question. Who am I?   
  
The voice said nothing as Amy turned inward, searching first her   
mind then her heart, then her soul for the answer. I am Amy Mizuno.   
I am the Princess of Mercury. I am Sailor Mercury. I am a daughter, a   
friend, and a protector of innocents. Her Mercury Crystal appeared   
over her heart. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, even if   
that means standing alone. I am me! And...   
  
Amy's eyes opened piercing the darkness, searching for the light   
she knew was there. "I am ready."  
  
"Mercury Eternal Ice Power... MAKE-UP!" Ribbons of frozen mist   
burst from her Crystal and wrapped around her, freezing all of her   
doubts and fears and shattering them, transforming her into the Soldier   
of the Eternal Ice, Eternal Sailor Mercury. "Mercury Arctic Storm   
Freeze!"  
  
The darkness shattered before the blast and Mercury found herself   
standing at the mouth of a shallow cave looking at a castle in the   
distance. No more doubt, no more fear. She would not allow anything to   
keep her from her friends when they needed her. She would protect them,   
or die trying.  
  
  
  
Well, what did you think? I hope you liked it. I'm sorry it was so   
short, but Amy's a smart girl. I knew that she could figure it out on   
her own. Please remember to review! Well, until next time, ja ne!  
  
Tegasus 


	9. No one to run from...

Hello minna! Welcome back! Well, I won't spend a lot of time on   
author's notes this time. I really hope you are enjoying my story.   
Please write me and tell me how you are liking it. I need feedback,   
or I hit major writer's block! Oh, well...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon! Why in the world would you think   
I did? I do own Dream Maker and Uther though. If you want to borrow   
them, please ask. Thanks!  
  
A Dreamer's Dream  
By Tegasus  
  
Chapter 9-No one to run from...  
  
Eternal Sailor Neptune stood outside the castle, trying   
desperately to figure out a way to get in. "The entrance just HAS   
to be around here somewhere," She growled. The senshi was just about to   
use her mirror on the castle walls, when she heard someone running up   
behind her.  
  
"Neptune?" The senshi spun around and faced the new Mercury. The   
two warriors just looked at each other silently before nodding and   
turning towards the castle. Neither of the two mentioned the new   
transformations. There would be time for that later.  
  
"Welcome to my home, Neptune and Mercury." The two blinked. Some   
how they were both now INSIDE the castle.  
  
Dream Maker smiled at their confusion. She really enjoyed   
startling them WAY too much. Oh well, such was her life.  
  
"Neptune!" The senshi turned just in time to catch Saturn as she   
launched herself into the startled woman's arms. The Guardian of the   
Ocean said nothing as the girl burst into tears, just holding her   
closer. If Saturn's testing had been anything like hers, then Saturn   
had a right to her tears.  
  
Mars and Venus looked at their friends, but said nothing. Mercury   
and Neptune seemed changed now, almost as if they had been tempered by   
their experiences. The team spirit that had kept the group together and   
fighting had changed. Each of the girls had finally found out who they   
really were and with that knowledge came a sense of peace and   
expectancy. They were stronger now and that made the whole team   
stronger.  
  
Dream Maker watched as the five young women greeted each other   
and strengthened the bonds that would hold them together for eternity.   
They were beginning to understand what it meant to be Eternal Sailor   
Soldiers, but they didn't understand fully, yet. They had no guidance,   
no focus. But they would soon, very soon. Then the next game begun.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Haruka awoke on a bare, wind-swept island in the middle of an   
empty ocean. The island was very small, only about a hundred meters   
across. Everything was calm. There was no wind to stir the waves or the   
fronds of the single palm tree at the center of the island.  
  
"I didn't investigate you because you were the other senshi. It   
was before I knew. I was watching you when you raced. I wanted to ride   
in a car with you along the sea shore. I knew more about you than   
yourself. I've been watching you all the time. I didn't want you to   
take the same road as me. But I was happy when I found out that you   
were the other person." *  
  
Michiru? Haruka spun around trying to find the source of   
the voice. She could see no one.  
  
"I can endure anything with you... even being burned by the fires   
of hell..." **  
  
Michiru! Where are you?   
  
"Haruka... I won't let you die!" ***  
  
MICHIRU!   
  
"She can't hear you, you know."  
  
Haruka spun around again trying desperately to find the source   
of this new voice. Who are you?! She fairly shouted. Show   
yourself, you coward!   
  
The masculine voice just chuckled. "Haruka. You think that you're   
so strong, don't you. Always fighting the impossible battle. Having to   
win, no matter what the cost. Willing to sacrifice anyone. Except   
Michiru."  
  
The voice laughed again as Haruka went pale. What have you   
done to her?   
  
"Me? Nothing. Everything that has been done, you did to her.   
Look."  
  
Haruka slowly walked over to the edge of the island. The land   
seemed to just end and the deep water begin. Reaching down to touch the   
water, she found it hard, like ice, but not as cold and slippery.  
  
Frowning, Haruka tried to pierce the depths, but the water was   
murky and thick. She couldn't see anything. Then, as if a light had   
been turned on, she could see what the water held.  
  
MICHIRU!!! NOOOOOO!!!   
  
Haruka jumped back, torn between trying to break her love free   
from her prison or killing herself to be with Michiru again.  
  
"Michiru's dead and it's all your fault, Haruka."  
  
NO! This can't be true! MICHIRU!   
  
Haruka started to run towards Michiru's corpse, to break it free   
of it's prison, but couldn't stop. It felt so good to run, to race the   
wind once more. No one to beat, but herself. No one to run from... but   
herself.  
  
As the darkness swallowed her, she didn't even hear the voice's   
laughter.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Haruka ran on. She didn't care that she couldn't see anything in   
the darkness anymore. She had to keep running. Maybe if she ran long   
enough, far enough, she could escape. Escape the pain. Escape the   
loneliness. Escape the emptiness. She was nothing without Michiru.   
Nothing.  
  
"Haruka! Haruka, please stop. I need to talk to you!"  
  
Go away. Let me run. If I can go just a little bit   
faster...   
  
"Haruka! Haruka wait!" The voice watched as the girl ran further   
and further into the darkness. 'If I don't get her back soon,' the   
voice thought, 'I'm going to lose her forever. She's so stubborn!' The   
voice thought for a moment. She had an idea.  
  
"From an overwhelming future, where I lost the war to Sailor   
Chaos, I gave up everything and ran away." +  
  
Haruka slowed.   
  
"Repeated massacres, a long, painful war... The enemy that   
appeared, the strong, enormous Sailor Chaos... With the way of fighting   
we had used, we didn't stand a chance." +  
  
Who's was this voice that spoke with so much pain?   
  
"Even if we defeated it, even if we returned the peace of before,   
the damage taken, the price we paid, would be too much. Too far-  
reaching." +  
  
She seemed to understand pain. Who?   
  
"Sailor Cosmos. The final incarnation of Sailor Moon. Those are   
her words."  
  
She knows pain.   
  
"Yes. She knows pain better than most people in existence."  
  
How do you deal with it?   
  
"By facing it. Acknowledging it. Accepting it."  
  
I can't.   
  
"Yes, you can. What did you do that was so horrible?"  
  
Michiru...   
  
"Michiru? What did you do to Michiru?"  
  
He said that I killed her.   
  
"So? Do you believe everything that other people tell you, or do   
you try to find out the truth of thing for yourself? Did you believe   
them when they said that you couldn't race cars, or did you try it and   
find out for yourself?"  
  
No...   
  
"Then why would you believe some strange voice that tell you that   
you did something that you know in your heart that you could NEVER do?   
You would never hurt Michiru."  
  
No, I would never hurt her. I love her. More then anything, I   
love her... As Haruka thought that, a cool wind rose and brushed   
against her in the darkness. It wrapped around her, soothing the pain   
in her soul and opening her mind to the truth. Even if Michiru were to   
die one day, she would never be alone, she had her fiends, her   
princess, and her memories. As long as Haruka lived, Michiru would live   
on in her heart.  
  
Her Uranus Crystal appeared over her heart and Haruka closed her   
hand over it. The memories of their life together came fast and hard   
and Haruka knew what she had to do, she called the Four Eternal Winds,   
and they came at her bidding.  
  
The freezing North Wind of winter.  
  
The warm East Wind of spring.  
  
The burning South Wind of summer.  
  
The cool West Wind of autumn.  
  
All four came and wrapped themselves around her, helping,   
healing, strengthening, but still waiting. Waiting for her to assume   
her destiny. Waiting for her to say the words to acknowledge to herself   
and to the realities, who she was. "I am ready."  
  
"Uranus Eternal Winds Power... MAKE-UP!" The Winds roared in and   
claimed her like a child too long lost to them in the swirls of time.   
They wrapped around Haruka and transformed her into their senshi,   
Eternal Sailor Uranus, the Soldier of the Eternal Winds.  
  
A new weapon appeared in front of her, glowing in the darkness.   
This was it, the point of no return. Reaching out and taking the sword   
that hung in front of her would seal her fate for eternity. It was the   
Sword of Destiny. If she took it, from that moment forward, she would   
be Destiny's Chosen One, 'As I was meant to be... Serenity, forgive   
me...' Uranus reached out and took the sword. "Sirocco Storm Slash!"   
The blade erupted in light, obliterating the darkness. As the power of   
the sword filled her, Uranus felt the knowledge of who she was and what   
she had just become fill her. Dimly, she could feel the others in the   
distance. Mars. Saturn. Venus. Neptune. Mercury. They had obtained   
their Eternal forms and were Guardians of their elements, but had not   
yet gained their final forms. They would when it was time. Beyond them,   
distant as if sleeping, she felt the minds of the others. Jupiter.   
Earth. Moon. Pluto. Still waiting for their testing. Pluto would have   
an easier time of it though. Not the testing, of course, but Pluto had   
already accepted her role as the Chosen One of Time.   
  
All these thoughts flowed through Uranus' mind as the Power,   
Destiny herself, showed her, her path. The Soldier of the Four Winds   
and of Destiny was ready. As she appeared on a hill overlooking the   
castle, one last thought blew across her mind. Dream Maker. Uranus   
smiled as she finally remembered what everyone had forgotten. Why   
Sailor Dream Maker seemed so familiar... Her grin grew wider as she   
started down the hill, this was going to be fun.  
  
  
Quotes used in the story:  
* Michiru, Sailor Moon S (I think)  
** Neptune, Sailor Moon Stars, Episode 198  
*** Neptune, Sailor Moon S, Episode 110  
+ Sailor Cosmos, Sailor Moon Stars, Episode 200 (I think)  
  
Well? What did you think? Please write and tell me if you liked it   
or thought it totally sucked. Oh, and if I made a mistake on which   
part of the seasons the quotes came from, could you please tell me   
so that I can correct them? Thanks! Later!  
  
Tegasus 


	10. What are you doing?

Hey minna! I'm baaaack! *giggles insanely* Ooookay, now that I have   
that out of my system... How is everyone enjoying this? *scans the   
empty room* Anyone out there? Helllllloooo? *sigh* Oh, well. Let's   
get on with this. HIT THE LIGHTS AND CUE THE CAMERAMAN. And... ACTION!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon! A lot of other people do. I'm   
not one of them. I do own the rights to this story and to the characters   
that I created, though. Please ask before borrowing. Thanks.  
  
A Dreamer's Dream  
by Tegasus  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 10-What are you doing?  
  
Dream Maker watched as the five senshi talked among themselves.   
She was still trying to figure out what had happened to Haruka. One   
moment she had been reaching out to give her the help she needed to   
conquer her nightmare and the next, she had been banished from Haruka's   
dreamscape.   
  
'Best not to tell the other about this right now, especially   
Neptune. At least until I figure out... What the-?!?' Dream Maker threw   
herself out of her throne just as a blast of energy obliterated it. She   
rolled to her feet clutching her Dream Scepter, ready for the next   
attack.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Setsuna awoke to find herself once more in the Halls of Time. But   
something was different. These were not the welcoming mists and pillars   
she was so used to. The place seemed colder and more distant, as if she   
no longer belonged there.  
  
"And why should you belong here? You've done nothing to deserve   
it." Setsuna turned and watched as Chibi-Usa turned and walked out of   
the mists to stand in front of her. The two friends just looked at each   
other for a moment before Chibi-Usa smiled slightly and stepped back.   
"You broke the Covenant and the Laws, Setsuna. You are no longer   
needed."  
  
As Setsuna watched horrified, Chibi-Usa reached into the mists   
and withdrew her Garnet Scepter, the symbol of her guardianship.   
Small Lady, NO! What are you doing?   
  
"What I was born to do. Oh, Setsuna. Haven't you figured it out?   
Why do you think that out of all the people that ever lived, only I was   
able to use the Time Gate to take me where," Chibi-Usa smiled evilly   
and changed into Black Lady, "or should I say WHEN I wanted to go. You   
were forbidden to travel through the gate. Didn't you ever wonder why   
that was?"  
  
I was bidden to guard the Gate, I had no need to travel   
through it.   
  
"Maybe you're right, but there's still the small matter of the   
broken Laws." Setsuna turned and spotted a cloaked figure approaching   
from the mists. "There were three laws that must never be broken,   
Setsuna. First, Time travel must not be allowed."  
  
"Dropped the ball there, Sets. You allowed not only me, but   
Sailor Moon and her guardians to travel to the 30th Century and know of   
their future. Tisk, tisk."  
  
"Second," the hooded figure continued, "The Time Gate must not be   
left unguarded."  
  
"You abandoned your post, Setsuna." Black Lady sneered, beginning   
to twirl the Time Staff. "Shame on you. That's two laws you've broken."  
  
"Third and most important, Time must NEVER be stopped!"  
  
"Three strikes and you're out, Setsuna." Black Lady raised the   
Time Key, "Dead Scream." Setsuna could do nothing as her own attack   
rushed towards her.   
  
Just before the attack struck, Setsuna thought she heard the   
cloaked figure murmur, "Enjoy oblivion, Time Bitch." Then there was   
nothing.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Setsuna drifted. She had tried to fight the darkness after Black   
Lady had attacked her, but she was just too tired. It was just too much   
work to try to fight the inevitable anymore. She didn't worry about the   
person who had tried to impersonate Chibi-Usa. She didn't matter.   
Nothing did. She was alone. Not that being alone was anything new, she   
was always alone.  
  
"But you're not alone. Not if you don't want to be."  
  
Yes, I am. As the Guardian of Time...   
  
"But according to that creature, you're not the Guardian   
anymore."  
  
No...   
  
"Then why do you say that you're alone? If you're not the   
Guardian, then you have no reason to be alone, right?"  
  
I don't know...   
  
The voice sighed. "You have a choice, Setsuna. It's the same   
choice you were given before, you just don't remember making it. That   
was the mistake, I think. Making all of you forget. I think that this   
would have been easier on you if you could have remembered why you made   
the choices you did."  
  
What choices did I make?   
  
"You made many choices, Princess of Pluto. One of them was the   
choice to become the Guardian of the Gate of Time."  
  
Did I know what I was getting myself into? Did I know the   
loneliness I would suffer?   
  
"Yes."  
  
Then why...   
  
"Why did you choose it?"  
  
Yes.   
  
The voice sighed again. "It's time you remembered what you've   
forgotten. Remember, Daughter of Pluto, remember..."  
  
** Flashback **  
  
"No! She's just a child! She can't handle that much   
responsibility!" Her mother was arguing with Queen Serenity again. Last   
month when she had turned eight, she had been given the choice of   
whether or not she wanted the responsibility of being the Time Keeper.   
Her mother, the Queen of Pluto, had been so sure she would refuse, but   
she couldn't, not after what she had seen. "She'll be all alone! I   
won't allow it!"  
  
"Enough Rhea! It is not up to you! It was up to your daughter and   
she made her choice."  
  
"She's not old enough to choose!"  
  
"Yes, I am, Mother." The child Guardian spoke up for the first   
time since the argument begun. "I am ready to choose because I have   
full knowledge of what my decision entails. I know the consequences of   
this path and I choose to follow it anyway."  
  
Queen Rhea looked at her daughter, trying, for her daughter's   
sake, to understand why she would choose such a harsh and lonely   
existence. "I just don't understand, Setsuna. Why would you choose this   
life?"  
  
"Because I couldn't live with the consequences of choosing the   
other path." Rhea watched in sorrow as her beloved child, her only   
daughter, changed into a stranger. "There must be a Guardian of the   
Gate and if I refuse it, someone else will be chosen. That person will   
use the Powers of Time to rule the Universe. Everything we know and   
love will have never have existed. That is why I choose this path. I   
can do nothing else."  
  
As her mother sadly nodded and turn to go, Setsuna, Princess of   
Pluto and Guardian of Time felt the last of the bonds that held her to   
the Time Stream fade. She had already said good-bye to the other   
princesses and to her family. This was her destiny, what she was fated   
to do, to be. She was the Immortal Guardian of Time.   
  
If that was true, then why did she feel her all too mortal heart   
beginning to break...  
  
** End Flashback **   
  
Setsuna came back to herself standing once more in the Hall of   
Time. She knew now, what she had forgotten. Why. And more importantly   
that it had been HER CHOICE! No one had forced her. She had chosen the   
become the Guardian with full knowledge what might become of her. She   
had chosen.   
  
With that knowledge came the peace and tranquillity that had   
helped her last through the centuries. The strength to stand firm and   
continue with her duty, even if it meant watching her friends and   
family die. They would be reborn again and live in a brighter future.  
  
Setsuna opened her eyes and the illusion of the Time Gate faded.   
"I am ready."  
  
"Pluto Eternal Time Power... MAKE-UP!" She was plunged into a   
darkness that burned with the light of a thousand suns. A light as inky   
as nothingness, where up was down and down was two feet over. She was   
between Times. She was home. The nothingness cradled it's child and   
filled her with everything, transforming her into the Senshi Guardian   
of Time, Eternal Sailor Pluto.   
  
Pluto smiled as she felt her Time Key once again appear in her   
hand. It was time to reform the void into currents, streams. Time for   
Time to flow once again. "Time Space Reformation!"  
  
Pluto watched, half in amusement, half in satisfaction, as the   
Gate of Time reformed before her. Through the Gate, she knew that the   
streams of Time were flowing back into their proper place.  
  
"Very good, Sailor Pluto. I knew that you hadn't totally   
forgotten your duty." Pluto turned and smiled softly at the man   
standing before her. Kronos, Father of Time. Her father. "Sailor Uranus   
has taken up her duties as Destiny's Chosen. The time of change is upon   
us. You are needed to guide them on the path they choose."  
  
"I understand." She paused a moment before turning to go. "Thank   
you, Father, for everything. Good-bye." Pluto disappeared. The future  
awaited.  
  
  
Well, well? What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Looking for rotten   
fruit? Please respond and tell me about it. The more letters I get, the   
quicker I try to get the next chapter out. Honest! Well, I gotta go.   
Until next time!  
  
Ja ne,  
Tegasus  
pixietegs@hotmail.com 


	11. Don't leave me!

Hello minna! I'm back! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I've said this before and I'll say it again. I don't own   
the Sailor Moon characters. I do own the characters that I created and   
I own this story line. *glares at the lawyers* Happy now?  
  
A Dreamer's Dream  
by Tegasus  
  
Chapter 11- "Don't leave me!"  
  
"What the hell?" The gathered senshi looked up in surprise as   
Dream Maker threw herself out of her throne just as it exploded. She   
landed crouched and ready to fight as a dark figure materialized out of   
the shadows. "Uther! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Uther   
only snarled and launched another blast of energy.  
  
"How DARE you call in the higher powers!" Uther snapped. "Did you   
think that if you begged for their help, that you could save your   
precious senshi? Nothing can save them! Nothing!"  
  
"What the hell are you babbling about, Uther?"  
  
"Maybe we could better explain."   
  
Dream Maker turned around and her mouth dropped open in shock.   
"Uranus? Pluto?" The two senshi stood in the doorway as if they had   
always been there. Eternal Sailor Uranus and Eternal Sailor Pluto were   
now dressed just like the others, except for two things. One, they were   
each carrying a weapon, Pluto her Time Key and Uranus a sword, and   
neither were wearing a tiara. Pluto had the symbol for Time blazing on   
her forehead and Uranus had the symbol for Destiny on her forehead.  
  
"Begone, Uther!" Uranus pointed her sword at the intruder. "You   
have no place here!"  
  
"I will soon enough, senshi! I will rule this place and Sailor   
Dream Maker will be my slave!" He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
Uranus turned to Dream Maker with a strange expression of her   
face. "What have you done, Dreamer?"  
  
"What I was destined to," she said softly, then disappeared.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lita floated in the darkness. Something was wrong. She shouldn't   
be here. Where she should be, the girl couldn't remember for some   
reason, but it shouldn't be here. She needed to be doing something, be   
somewhere, but where?  
  
The harder Lita tried to push her mind, the more difficult it   
became to think. She felt as if her mind was being crushed. Someone was   
trying to prevent her from carrying out her duty. But what was that   
duty? She couldn't remember.  
  
Pain. Agonizing pain. Lita tried to scream, but no sound was   
heard. The pain increased and Lita knew that she would not survive it   
much longer. She was losing it...  
  
*Lita!* The pain vanished and a small light appeared in front of   
the weakened girl. *Hurry, Lita! I can't hold this open for very long!   
Your friends need you!* Lita took a chance and went towards the light.   
This voice seemed to know who she was. Maybe they could help her   
remember her mission! She reached out and touched the light.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lita woke up on the floor of her apartment. As she sat up, she   
noticed a broken plate next to her. 'Wow. I must of fell and hit my   
head or something. That was one weird dream.'  
  
"To recap today's breaking news story, Flight 197 in route to   
Tokyo, Japan crashed, leaving no survivors. I repeat, Flight 197 has   
crashed into the ocean with no survivors..."  
  
'No," she thought weakly. 'Not again. I can't lose them again.   
I'm not that strong. Mom! Daddy! Don't leave me!' In desperation, the   
girl tried to stand, but collapsed back to her knees. She had no   
strength. Even as she realized it, Lita felt her strength fade even   
more. Something wasn't right. She shouldn't feel this weak.  
  
"And why shouldn't you feel weak? That's what you are after   
all, weak."  
  
Lita raised her head slightly, staring at the dark man standing   
in the front doorway. Who are you? The man just smiled evilly.  
  
"That doesn't matter. I will be leaving here soon enough. I   
just came by to remind you about what you have probably forgotten. You   
do remember that you're supposed to be on a mission, don't you?"  
  
My mission... I can't remember what it is...   
  
"That's because you're weak," the man sneered. "You failed and   
the ones you said that you cared about are dead. You weren't strong   
enough to protect them. Even your dear mother and father thought that   
you were too weak, that why they didn't take you on their business   
trip. They were ashamed of you. Ashamed of your weakness. So, in a way,   
it's your fault they died."  
  
My fault?   
  
"If you had been with them, they would have had to take a later   
flight and wouldn't have been in the crash. Your weakness killed your   
parents!"  
  
"That's not true, Lita! You can't believe his lies!" Lita   
turned in surprise to see a girl in a long silvery-blue dress standing   
in the doorway to her bedroom. The straps of the dress came around the   
neck and crossed once before merging with the bodice. The shimmery   
material then fell loosely to the floor. Her long blond hair flowed   
freely down her back, held out of her face by two small braids.  
  
Who are you?   
  
"You stay out of this, Dreamer! The girl is MINE!" The girl in   
the silver-blue dress just ignored him.  
  
"He can not take you against your will, Lita. All you have to   
do is deny the Darkness and embrace the Light. He will lose all power   
over you then. The choice, as always, is your to make."  
  
I don't understand! Who are you people? Why can't I   
remember?!   
  
"You've given her enough help, Dreamer! Leave!"  
  
"And leave her here alone with you!?! I think not!"  
  
"Then I guess we should BOTH leave her to her Choice!" The man   
laughed evilly, and the two disappeared.  
  
Embrace the light... What did she mean? Lita sat there   
for a moment, just thinking. There's someone.... someone I'm   
supposed to be protecting... The pain was back. More excruciating   
then before. It hurt to try to think. No! I mustn't give up! She   
needs me! They need me! Lita pushed her mind further then she had   
ever thought possible against the pain. Mental strength had never been   
her specialty. That had been someone else. Amy. A mental flash of   
the small, blue haired girl. Other faces began to appear before her   
mental eye.  
  
Raye. Purple eyes that dance with a hidden fire.  
  
Mina. A ditzy blond, forever mixing her metaphors.  
  
Setsuna. Red eyes, kind and all seeing, always holding   
just a little bit of sadness.  
  
Michiru. Aqua hair and the sound of a violin that plays   
the ocean.  
  
Haruka. A graceful tomboy who's always trying to race the   
wind.  
  
Hotaru. A girl forever haunted by what she has been and   
what she can become.  
  
Darian. Several lifetimes spent guarding his one true   
love.  
  
Serena... The Light of the Universe.  
  
Just as suddenly as the barrage began, it ended. Lita was left   
with a single image left in her mind. Serena. My princess and future   
queen. The one, who in the end, I'm always fighting to protect. The one   
we ALL fight to protect. Our leader. Our guide. Our light.   
  
Lita felt the energy start to build inside of her body, but   
this time instead of fighting it or focusing it, she just let it build,   
letting the electric light find it's own shape.  
  
The energy coursed through her, and with it came the knowledge   
that she had been searching for. Her true mission. Lita felt the   
electric energy begin to peak. It was time. Her eyes opened. "I am   
ready."  
  
"Jupiter Eternal Oak Power... MAKE-UP!"  
  
The lighting struck.  
  
Later, she would think back and wonder why there was no pain, but   
the thought didn't even cross her mind now. There was no room for   
trivial thoughts like that. She was in the middle of a sun. There was   
nothing but light, but that light was the Universe. Her's to protect.   
She was a Guardian too. Like Uranus, like Pluto, she also had a role to   
play. She was the Guardian of Strength. Her duty to Eternally Guard   
those weaker then herself. Even as she realized this, the Guardian once   
known as Lita felt her forehead begin to burn and she knew that she was   
once more marked for the world to see. The symbol for Strength would   
not fade until she departed for her next incarnation. Dressed in her   
new uniform, Staff in hand, Guardian Strength smiled. It was time to   
greet the others.  
  
  
  
Ok, that's all for now. I hope it didn't suck too much. If you want,   
tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it.  
  
Ja ne!  
Tegasus 


	12. A Past Revealed

I'm baaaack! OK minna! Here's the next chapter of my story! I hope   
you like it. I should be finishing this up withing the next couple   
of chapters. Wow, me actually finishing a story! Shocking!   
  
Disclaimer: Haven't we done this already? I don't own Sailor Moon   
or the other senshi, or Tuxedo Mask. I do own the characters that   
I created. Please ask before you borrow! Thanks!   
  
A Dreamer's Dream   
by Tegasus   
  
Chapter 12-A Past Revealed   
  
Uranus stared at the spot that Dream Maker had disappeared from   
and scowled. "Damn her anyway. What does she think she going to   
accomplish?"   
  
"She's trying to save her world, and us."   
  
Uranus glanced over at Pluto, "I know that, she can't hope to   
accomplish ANYTHING if she's captured by Uther! She doesn't have to   
fight this battle alone anymore."   
  
"Yes, but she doesn't know that."   
  
The senshi turned towards the doorway in shock. "JUPITER!?!"   
Sailor Jupiter was now dressed similarly to Pluto and Neptune and was   
carrying a long, polished wood staff.   
  
"What do you mean, Jupiter?" Pluto asked. "Why doesn't she know   
that she isn't alone anymore?"   
  
"Because for some reason, she doesn't remember her past or the   
prophecies that foretold this happening." As Pluto and Uranus nodded in   
sudden understanding, the other senshi just blinked at the green clad   
warrior in confusion.   
  
"Prophecies? What prophecies?" Mars asked.   
  
Pluto smiled softly. "Before the start of the Silver   
Millennium, there lived in a solar system a few dozen light years away,   
nine clans of people. For many centuries, the nine clans lived together   
in peace, but peace can only last for so long before people forget why   
peace is preferable to war. Disagreements broke out between the clans   
and escalated into wars. The warring clans destroyed their home world   
and the survivors were forced to flee."   
  
Jupiter continued the story when Pluto paused. "Actually, it   
was the destruction of the home world that forced the survivors to   
reunite and make peace with each other. There were so few of them left,   
that for the clan to try to strike out on its own would have meant certain   
death." Jupiter nodded to Uranus and she picked up the story next.   
  
"They traveled for many years, but finally reached a new system   
with nine planets and several moons. The third planet from the sun was   
inhabited by a life form that had the potential to become a planet   
leaving life form, if given enough time. After many weeks of council   
meetings, it was decided that each of the clans would claim a planet as   
it's new home and the Guardians were called to make the planets   
livable."   
  
Pluto continued once again. "From the clan Merc, the Guardian   
of Wisdom turned the planet closest to the sun in to a world of water   
and ice. She thought it a great joke that the world that what should be   
the hottest world in the system, had ice on it. That world was named   
Mercury.   
  
"The clan Veansu clamed the next planet. The Guardian of Love   
transformed her new home into a tropical paradise. It was said that if   
two lovers went to the new world, they would be able to learn whether   
or not their love was real. The world was named Venus.   
  
"The Guardian of the Mystic claimed the fourth planet in the   
system. Her clan, Mar, claimed that they loved the color. They named   
their new world, Mars."   
  
"The moons orbiting the largest planet in the system were   
colonized by my people," Jupiter said with a small smile. "The Guardian   
of Strength used her powers to grow immense forests on the moons   
instead of the gas giant for her clan, Juptan, because the gravity on   
the planet was too great to live with. They called the planet Jupiter   
and the moons they inhabited Io and Europa."   
  
Uranus looked at her adopted daughter and smiled sadly. "The   
planet Saturn was settled by the Satu clan. Out of all the clans, they   
were the hardest hit by the wars. Their greatest warrior was the   
Guardian of Creation and on her new world, she created all of the most   
wonderful and magical creatures. Most of them are only found in the   
Dream World now.   
  
"The Neptite clan inhabited the next world in the system. The   
Guardian of Fate knew that knew that her people needed the sea, she   
turned her new planet, Neptune, into a world of islands in a sea that   
never froze."   
  
"The clan Urani claimed the next planet," Pluto stated. "As the   
Guardian of Destiny, the clan leader used her powers to form a world   
where her clan could use the wind to soar up to the stars.   
  
"The furthest planet in the system was named Pluto by the   
Plutan clan. Counted among their own was the Guardian of Time. They   
were the first line of defense against attackers from outside the   
system."   
  
As the three guardians fell silent, Neptune asked quietly, "You   
said that there were nine clans, but you have only named eight. Who   
were the members of the ninth clan?"   
  
It was Jupiter who answered her question. "The ninth clan, The   
Lunrdrem, was the most powerful of all the clans. It was they who had   
led the exodus and ruled the Council. Because they were the strongest,   
they claimed guardianship over the inhabited third planet, to guard   
them from any outside interference. They colonized the large moon that   
orbited the planet so they could watch over the Earthlings, always. To   
their clan was born the Guardian of Power and she created a beautiful   
new home of marble and crystal for her people to live in. So beautiful   
was the palace, that it became the center point for the alliance that   
was now calling itself the Silver Millennium."   
  
"But the Guardian of Power knew that one person should not hold   
as much power as she and the other Guardians did," Pluto continued. "So   
she decreed that the powers of the Guardians should sleep inside their   
hosts until such a time when they were needed. One by one, the   
Guardians were sent into dormancy and their weapons banished into null   
space, there to wait until called, until only the Guardian of Power   
remained."   
  
Uranus smirked and continued with the story. "Now the Guardian   
of Power had a problem. Her gift was so great that she couldn't lock it   
away like the others had. To do so, might allow the gift to resurrect   
itself, uncontrolled, at a later time. To prevent this from happening,   
she split her gift and created two new Guardianships and locked both of   
them inside herself. To ensure that the two new powers would never be   
uncontrolled, two crystals were created to focus the power. One became   
known as the Silver Imperium Crystal. The other was lost."   
  
"So, what you're telling us is that WE are these so called   
Guardians?" Mercury asked.   
  
"Well, yes and no," Jupiter answered. "You have the powers of   
the Guardians inside of you, but they have not awakened, so technically   
you aren't the Guardians, yet. But, if our powers have awakened, then   
yours should also awaken very soon."   
  
"So, I'm the Guardian of Creation," Sailor Saturn whispered,   
"or I will be when I awaken. And the others will become the Guardians   
from their respective clans too, right?" At Pluto's tentative nod, she   
continued. "And that would make Sailor Moon the Guardian of Power,   
right?"   
  
The three awakened Guardians shared a look. "Yes and no,"   
Uranus said haltingly. "Like I said before, the last Guardian of Power   
split her gift into two separate gifts. Sailor Moon holds one of them.   
When she awakens, she will be the Guardian of Hope."   
  
"The Guardian of Hope?" Mercury asked confused. "Well, if   
Sailor Moon holds half of the gift of Power, then who holds the other   
half?"   
  
Jupiter smiled. "The Guardian of Dreams, of course."   
  
  
OK, what did you think? Please review and tell me! I love getting   
reviews! I crave feed back! If you don't want to leave a post in the   
handy box below, you can always e-mail me at pixietegs@hotmail.com.   
Luv ya all! Ja ne!   
  
Tegasus


End file.
